The Academy of Kingdom Hearts
by Fea-Varcion
Summary: Attending an Academy is pretty rough, but this Academy has everything any student would want in order to have the easiest way to go to their respective colleges. These students all have abilities like no other, they strive for excellence, but the Principal set up this school for a different reason. KH and FF7 characters are most used.
1. Prologue

**Hello hello, as some people might know, I was originally MukuroforHibari, but that has changed. There was actually no valid reason for that, but anyways, this is a KH and FF based storyline, if I really truthfully _need _anymore people, then I will, but they won't have importance. Please take in mind, that I do like reviews, and I'm also fine with flames in order to make my writing better, don't be afraid to let me know. **

**I don't want to hold you up, so please, enjoy. **

**-1: Prologue **

A gold tie was neatly tied on the blonde haired senior. He had chosen to wear the sweater instead of his blazer as he fixed the belt on his matching black pants. Though the school couldn't care about the type of shoes or sneakers students wore, he never the less chose to wear plain black sneakers for the hell of it. The young adult sighed leaving his dorm room, which he actually shared with a guy that continuously flirts with him now. Yet somehow magically, they became the best of friends, regardless of the flirting problem.

Either way, this young adult was heading to the main doors to greet his younger twin brothers. They were transferring in as sophomores, but he didn't mind, they were family and he'd be sure to take care of them when his mom and dad couldn't. With an awkward smile plastered on his face, he waved to his little brothers as they looked around in unison for him, and once spotted, the pair jumped on to the young adult.

"Cloud!" One blonde yelled with joy. The other twin smiled innocently to his older brother as he held his twins hand with a faint blush. "We missed you!" A light chuckle was heard from the older blonde.

"Hey Ventus, Roxas." Cloud greeted hugging the shorter boys and pulling them close to him, "How are you two?" He asked.

Roxas shrugged while Ventus chose to answer, "Call me Ven, Cloud. I really want to make it a thing." Cloud nodded and pets the young blonde in response, "We're good though, right Roxas?" Roxas nodded in agreement and smiled brighter, "So where do we go from here?"

"Over to the principal's office, there he'll give you your rosters and map information, though I should be able to help you with the locations of your classes." Cloud directed the two by turning down the main hall, here he occasionally waved to people in the halls and stopped once he reached a group near the lockers. "Say Ven, Roxas, how about you meet some friends of mine?" Cloud asked as they walked towards the group. Ventus and Roxas stared at each other, almost gripping the other's hand before following their brother.

"Hey Cloud!" A mullet haired boy waved first. The rest of the group turned to their friend and smiled while greeting him. Cloud nodded with a soft smile. "Who's the twins? Your brothers you mentioned?" He asked.

"Yeah, these two are Ventus and Roxas." Cloud introduced his brothers pointing at each to differentiate their looks. "And you two, this is Demyx, Zack, his brother Terra, Axel, and his twin Reno." Cloud said gesturing to the appropriate person.

Zack chuckled and wrapped an arm around Clouds waist and smiled to his friend. Cloud blushed, which was actually shocking to his little brothers. So they started to stare with goofy smiles of their own. Cloud pinched Zacks hand and moved out of his reach, and with a slight hiss of pain, Zack shook his hand with a pained expression.

"Aw, poor Zack." Roxas commented with a chuckle. Zack hissed at Roxas and added a growl in afterwards, which caused Ventus to growl back.

"Alright, stop acting like animals." Terra commented, "I'm sure you guys are freaking kids, and Zack I don't see why you're ALWAYS arguing with kids. Leave them alone." Ventus stared at Zacks brother and noticed a slight difference with the two, one's hair is black and the other's a brunette. Regardless, Terra seemed like the more laidback one while Zack always got into trouble. Roxas patted his twins shoulder to gain his attention.

"Cloud said that we should get to the office, he has somewhere to go after this."

"You bet he does. A date with me, little brats." Zack chuckled to himself, "Not that I don't like you two, you're both adorable." Zack ruffled up the twins hairs and pushed them off. "Go ahead, I'm sure we'll see eachother soon."

The twins waved to the group and followed their big brother down another hall while holding the others hand. "Hey Cloud... Do you and Zack have a thing going on?" Roxas asked after a moment of silence, Cloud stopped in mid turn as they finally reached the office.

"I... I uh...I... Well.. You see, we actually just share the same dorm room. Anyways, this is the office, feel free to go in and get your stuff." Cloud chuckled awkwardly. "Go on, go." He push the pair inside the room.

The Principal, Principal Xemnas practically glared at the pair before his eyes softened, though they were still stern. "You two must be the transfer students, Ventus and Roxas Strife. I have your stuff here, ready to go." He moved a sheet of paper and handed the pair two boxes that was actually a bit heavy. They looked at the labeled names and stared at eachother for a moment before handing the other the correct paper. "Oh my bad, twins are generally hard for me to guess. I should be able to tell the differences soon. Anyways, in those packets are your ID's, Rosters, and books for your classes. Feel free to look it over. Also your dorm room is on your rosters. You will not be sharing a dorm room with a female, if that's what you hoped. And I expect a lot out of you two, your brother, Cloud, is an honor roll student. The years that he's been here has given me hope for a greater school. Be sure to study hard, any failing grades WILL result in detentions, if more than 2 failing grades, you will be suspended to your dorm rooms until further notice on if you will be able to make it up, or be kicked out. Do you understand?" Xemnas asked the twins. They stood as straight as they good while holding their boxes under their arm, they nodded while making direct eye contact with him.

"I understand, Principal Xemnas." Roxas spoke first.

"As do I Sir." Ventus agreed.

"Alright, classes start at 8am every morning, Saturdays and Sundays you are allowed to freely roam the city. Don't forget, we strive for nothing but excellence here. Enjoy your free day, your uniforms have all been fitted and set for you for the school year. I appreciate your wanting to be here, and have the goal worth nothing but success. Now if you'd excuse me, I must attend to another teacher's problems. Thank you for attending the school, try everything you can to make yourself able to stand out." Principal Xemnas said before he walked out of the office, holding the door open for the twins and waited for them to leave.

"Thank you Principal Xemnas." They said in unison as their principal locked the office door. He walked past them with a wave and nodded to Cloud.

"Strife." He greeted.

"Principal." Cloud replied nodding to his principal respectively. The twins instantly ran up to their big brother with hopeful looks, "What's wrong now?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud, do you think that you can tell us how you and Zack got together? Roxas and I were wondering since Zack said that you were going on a date." Cloud instantly blushed at Ventus while they stared back questionably.

"He- He called it a date?" Cloud stammered. "I wouldn't really call it that, we're just meeting some people, that's all.." He whispered. Roxas stared at Ventus who responded with the same type of look.

"Um... Big brother," Roxas started, "So you two are together? I mean... You never really did say no." He called out. Cloud blushed harder and shook his head.

"That's- look, I'll tell you when we get to your rooms. Do you know where it is?" Cloud asked the two, successfully changing the topic for the moment.

The pair looked into their boxes finding their dorm room numbers and keys. They looked at each other telling the other their number, only to find out that they were 3 rooms apart. Cloud chuckled and gave them a soft smile, patting their heads and giving them comforting comments about that's how he and his friend were when they found out they weren't sharing the same dorm together.

"You'll still tell us your story on how you and Zack got together though, right?" Ventus switched the topic back as Cloud was leading them to the Sophomore dorms.

With a small sigh, Cloud nodded in agreement, "Yeah I'll tell you. But first, let me tell you that I actually really hated Zack when we first met, he was so loud and annoying and couldn't stop bringing Axel and Terra into the dorm room, it almost drove me crazy." Roxas grabbed onto Clouds arm, stopping them from walking. "What's wrong?"

"Can we sit in the grass and listen to the story? It's fun hearing about things that happened to you while we weren't there." Roxas offered almost gripping the soul out of Ventus' hand. With a slight nod, Cloud lead them to the grass to tell them his story.

"_So my room is... 3rd floor 18th room." I sighed as I wandered into the Sophomore dorm room and headed up to the third floor. "Whomever I'm stuck with, I just really hope I don't have to deal with some idiot that's going to stop me from studying." I mumbled to myself. It was the beginning of my second year at KH Academy, and trust me, I really didn't want to be here. Regardless, this was the best school around and mom and dad thought it would be good for me to socialize outside of Nibelheim. Which was stupid, plain and simple. The stupidest idea thus far for those two, I just gotta say. _

_Regardless of that, I reached my room after a while of walking. The Sophomore halls are much longer than the Freshman halls, they must expect people to transfer in during their second year. Hmm... Sigh.. _

_Slowly opening the door with the key that was given in this pretty... heavy box.. I peeked inside and looked for any evidence of another person moving in as of yet. Positive that no one's there, I slide through the doorway and let the door close with a soft click. I put the box and my bags on one of the beds. Doesn't seem like anyone did move in yet- Wait what's that? _

_Curiosity overtaking me, I stare intently at something on the other bed across from me. A ruffle on the blanket. Knowing my neatness would take over, I smooth out the ruffled blanket and confidently place my hands on my hips with confidence. "That's better." I said to myself with a gaudy attitude. The door opened and it caused me to jump ever so quickly. I stared who ever would be my Sophomore room mate. He stared straight back at me, and to be honest, he looks pretty damn familiar. _

_Isn't he..._

"_Hey, I'm Zack." He chuckled as he offered his hand once he made his way over to me. _

_I generously took it, "Cloud." _

_That's it. Zack, Angeals' puppy. _

_At first he seemed pretty calm, we'd do our homework together at the table, go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. And he'd normally tell me stories about he and his brother that actually started as a Freshman this year. After a few weeks, he made me meet his brother, then a few other friends of his that were in the same grade, Demyx and Axel. Originally, I didn't plan on really having friends this year, but he just really pissed me off after a while. Zack started getting more loud and annoying as the weeks went on, until it was at the point that I could barely catch up with homework because he was playing games with Demyx and Axel. Or he'd just occupy himself with playing the guitar, which actually wasn't bad, it was just his timing. Really... Bad... Timing.. _

_And so, we got to the point where I officially hated Zack and wanted nothing to do with him, I tried my best to ignore him, evade him, anything I could so that I didn't have to bother with being in the same room as me. But he'd come and ask me about it in our classes, which we had almost every single class together to make my matters worse. _

_We reached Christmas break where we actually began to talk again, I sat at the table finishing the rest of the work I had for math. With a helpless sigh, I wrote the last of my notes down and closed my books. "Finally." I mumbled to myself, I sighed once more and rested my head on the table. Zack stared at me from his bed and seeing as I was literally right across from him, I couldn't help but stare right back. For the past hour and a half, Zack has been playing on his guitar and complaining about how he couldn't get the tune to sound right, or something like that. I tried my best to ignore it because I have no clue on musical instruments, that and I didn't want to spark a conversation. But now, we're engaged in a stare off with one another, both staring blankly, neither of us wanted to comment on exactly what was going on. _

"_Done stressing yourself out?" Zack asked after a good 10ish minutes of staring. I nodded while trying to ignore the bit of pain from rubbing my face along the table to do so. "Are you going to visit your family for the vacation, or are you going to stay here?" He asked. _

_Oh great, a conversation commenced. _

"_I actually think I'm staying here this year, my parents send me letters regardless of if I was there or not. I'll just call and wish them a Merry Christmas for once." _

"_They might think that you're busy if you do just that, you know, relationships and such? Who knows, they might just want to meet that lucky woman." _

_I shook my head, "They already know I'm gay. If anything, they'd expect some strangely nerdy guy. Or someone that's just really quiet again." _

"_Again?" Zack questioned with his eyebrow quirked. _

"_Y-yeah.." I sat up and stared straight at Zack, "I uh... dated this guy that was... Believe it or not... Quieter that I am. It was never serious though, but we were always visiting each others houses for vacations and such." _

_He let out an amused sound and stood to put his guitar away, "Well, sounds like that can be a conversation for another time. I have to go meet Mr. Lazard so that I can get this mission over and done with." I looked at him questionably for a moment, not registering the fact that he actually did co-operate with the 'Shinra SOLDIER' program. _

_It was almost a month and a half since I saw Zack again, and let me tell you, I felt so pained and alone when he was gone. But of course, I didn't want to admit to Zack that I missed him, it's not like we had anything going on. Regardless, when he came back I couldn't help but softly smile at him, and he greeted me with a simple pat on the head. "Welcome back." I whispered as he passed by. _

"_Thanks Cloud." He happily said as he smiled that goofy smile of his. _

_That ever so beautiful smile. _

"A-anyways, I think we should get going. The story took some time. It's getting a bit dark." Cloud said as he hurriedly pulled his brothers up. They groaned in response and said something about wanting to hear what happened next. Cloud reassured them that he'd continue that story at another time but they needed to find their dorm rooms.

A few minutes passed as Roxas was first to find his room, Ventus walked down a few rooms and found his own. Cloud gave them one last hug and a kiss on the forehead before he parted ways with his twin brothers, hoping that they'll become friends with whomever they're stuck with. He chuckled as he casually walked away without looking back. His brothers stared at each other from their dorm room doors and gulped in unison. Roxas opened his door first and nodded to his brother. The need to hold onto him while doing this almost stopped him from walking into the room, but when he came across a raven with bright golden eyes, he could do nothing but stare. When he stared back, Roxas walked into the room and closed the door with a soft click.

"U-um.. Hi-" Roxas started, he put his hand up and interrupted the blonde.

"I don't care who you are, just know your side is there." He pointed to the empty bed.

Roxas nodded and cautiously put his stuff on the bed. "But who are-"

"I don't like loud noises, if you want to play a game, go somewhere else." He said as he put his headphones in and completely ignored Roxas.

'Great.' Roxas thought, 'I'm stuck with some dude that thinks he's probably a know it all...' He sighed and situated all his stuff in their respective spots on his _side_ of the room.

As for Ventus, he was greeted with a messy half of the room belonging to the brunette that seemed like he was frantically looking for something. When he noticed Ventus, he jumped up and smiled a bright smile that was pretty similar to Ventus' own. "Hi there!" He spoke first, his voice sounding a bit tired, "I'm Sora Aiers!" He smiled ever so happily holding out his hand.

Ventus smiled back with a matching smile, "Ventus Strife, just call me Ven. Nice to meet you Sora." Ventus shook the extended hand and they both chuckled at the other.

"So, how are you?" Sora asked as he went back to his side of the room and fixing everything up. "Sorry about the mess over here, I lost something that a friend back home gave me."

Ventus shook his head, "It's fine, I occasionally make messes myself. Hopefully we can keep this room clean though." Ventus said sheepishly scratching his cheek. Sora smiled and nodded promising that they'd clean up the room every week to make sure it wouldn't get so dirty.

"By the way, do you have a brother?" Sora asked out of the blue while they sat in front of the T.V playing Tekken. Ventus absentmindedly nodded to the comment, "Really, you too? I have an older twin that's actually 3 doors down from here. I get the feeling that he really hates me though... Regardless! I want him to make friends, then we can all have friends together! His name is Vanitas, just so you know, if you ever come across him." Sora gained Ventus' attention once he said '3 doors down'.

"When you say 3 doors down... Which way are you talking about?" Ventus asked.

Sora stared at him curiously, "Oh! That way!" He pointed to his left.

"I think... My twin is with him then." Ventus confirmed. "His name is Roxas."

Sora awkwardly chuckled, "Your twin might just be up for the worst time in his life. Vanitas is not only a neat freak, he likes taking control over situations and expects you to listen like you're his slave."

"Oh no, Roxas doesn't like listening to people like that. He only listens to our older brother like that, but even then that's rare."

"Are you by any chance, related to Cloud Strife?" Sora asked.

With a nod, Sora smiled once more and turned to the game, both laughing away as they engaged into multiple battles.


	2. Those strange plot twists

**Back again with a probably horrible-ish chapter, I'm not all that certain, but I had an idea and I really needed to get it out. I apologize if you guys don't like it, and I'm glad if you do. So I don't want to hold you back, please enjoy! **

* * *

- Chapter 1: Those strange plot twists

Demyx cheered as he made his way back to Axel's dorm. Even though he was happy, he moved quickly, pulling along a clearly annoyed Terra who was tempted to smack him for grabbing onto his wrist so hard. They moved through the dormitory hallways fairly quick as some of the guys gave them weird looks for what they were in such a hurry for.

Once Demyx and Terra reached Axel's dorm, Demyx rapid fired his fist to the door until Axel opened it, only to be hit by Demyx's hand a few more times. "Sorry! I'm in a hurry, we really need to talk!" Demyx yelled as he ran into Axel's room.

"This is really a bad idea Demyx.. You know full well it's not allowed on school property." Terra insisted, trying to change Demyx's mind.

"Terra please be quiet!" Demyx yelled sheepishly.

"Wait... What exactly is being smuggled into my room, may I ask?" Axel asked as he closed the door behind Terra, who decided to come in so that others standing outside wouldn't hear. "Don't tell me it's like... drugs or alcohol. I'm not going to get caught for that stuff man."

Demyx shook his head, "It's... A cat!" He almost whispered pulling the cat from out of his bag. It was a rather small kitten that didn't look like it's been fed in a while, but was miraculously clean. "Now listen, I know we can't have pets inside the dorms, but I really want this kitty! And since Terra and I often get our dorms checked, we thought that you could... Maybe... Watch over it, please?" Demyx pleaded.

Axel sighed, "Boy or girl?"

"Huh?"

"Is the cat a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Terra nodded alongside Demyx's answer.

Axel ran his hand through his hair with a dragged out sigh, "Alright. BUT, we have to find a proper home for this cat, I'm not going to be stuck with this cat in my final year of school." Demyx smiled and nodded. "Where'd you find her, by the way?"

"I found her walking along the premises of the Academy building, and I picked her up and put her into my school bag. I named her Jenny, because it was close to Xemmy, and that's what I call Principal Xemnas!" Demyx explained petting the kitten.

"Okay, I'll start creating fliers for whoever in the town would like to adopt a kitten. I'll give Axel's number, if that's okay with you?" Terra asked looking at Axel expectantly. Axel gave a swift nod, "Alright, I'll get right on that then. Thanks again Axel." Terra said walking out the room.

"No problem I guess.." Axel stared at the kitten and Demyx, who actually looked like he didn't want to part with the kitten. "I'm going to have to get some type of cat litter or something for her, aren't I?" Axel asked.

"Nope! I already have litter; I really hope your room doesn't start to smell though. Clean her litter daily Axel." Demyx said pulling out a bag of what almost looked like sand, "The kitten's not really big, so a small pan should do fine, right?" Demyx confirmed.

"Who knew you actually knew these things? I'll go call Cloud and Zack, maybe they got something to help." Axel insisted as he pulled out his phone, he turned to his bed and sat down waiting for whomever to pick up.

Demyx stared at Axel for a while until he started to talk with what sounded to be Zack, judging by the loud responses Axel was getting. He turned back to Jenny and smiled while rubbing her head. He's always had a soft spot for kittens and was glad that he's able to at least help one this time. Everything's just perfect; Terra will make fliers and hand them around to people in the city, while Axel would take care of the kitten. Demyx would just make sure that he'll be the look out just in case someone begins to catch on.

"Demyx."

Demyx smiled at the kitten before lifting her up with the sweetest smile that he could give.

"Demyx.."

He petted her softly and kissed the small cheek, the kitten really was small, and Demyx almost instantly frowned.

"Demyx..."

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he went back to petting the kitten that's grown attached, it didn't even make a sound, maybe it was sick?

"Demyx!" Axel finally yelled gaining his attention.

"Yes?" Demyx responded after a quick jump.

"Zack and Cloud are coming with a pan and some blankets. Zack says that Cloud used to take care of kittens back in Nibelheim, and that you should have asked them first."

Demyx smiled awkwardly, "I actually... Did go over to ask them, both Terra and I... But there were some... Things going on that shouldn't be mentioned..."

Axel laughed harder than he should, "They were fu-" A knock at the door stopped Axel in mid-sentence. "Oh, perfect timing." He commented as he headed over and opened the door, "Welcome little fuck buddies." Axel greeted the pair. Cloud blushed and walked past him quickly. Zack chuckled casually as he walked past Axel, patting his shoulder.

"Too bad you don't get to do that often, huh Axel?" Zack responded. Axel scoffed and closed the door, following the pair over to Demyx. "Don't worry though, shockingly, no one was in the hall. Normally everyone's in that hall!" Zack complained.

"Would you rather people be in the hall wondering what the hell we were doing with a pan and blankets?" Cloud asked as he placed the pan on the floor and picked up the kitten with the blankets. A satisfied sound escaped Cloud's mouth as he stared into the kittens eyes. "Wait... this looks like the kitten that's always outside the school grounds.. Where'd you find her?"

Demyx chuckled, "Outside the school grounds."

"Really?!" Cloud asked, Demyx nodded. "I've been meaning to do something about her, I guess she stayed around because I came to feed her during lunch. I actually managed to bathe her at one point." He held the kitten closer, cradling it sweetly.

Demyx smiled then looked at Zack, "So... Zack, about when you said that I should have come to ask you first about this. I actually did, but I do believe I came at the wrong time..."

Zack looked at him questionably whilst tilting his head ever so curiously, "Whadda ya mean?"

"I- you guys were- the sound-..." Demyx tried to explain.

"Demyx heard the two of you playing around when he and Terra came to ask." Axel explained in his place. Zack chuckled as he petted Cloud's back. Cloud buried his face close to the kitten so that the other three couldn't see his blush forming vigorously. "I think you guys need to dial it down on school nights man, I really thought Cloud was studying, that's why I didn't call you just to chat." Axel added.

"Oh, Cloud was studying, and I had an urge. So, yeah... Kinda just went from there." Zack replied as he shrugged carelessly. "Anyways, we have classes tomorrow guys, and I have this fucked up test in Physics." Zack added in as he stood pulling Cloud along with him, who was actually still holding onto the kitten. Demyx grabbed the kitten and petted her soothingly as Cloud stumbled to stand correctly.

"G-god Zack, stop that." Cloud almost whined, he then turned to Demyx and Axel, "Don't put a lot of the sand inside the pan, and make sure that the kitten is comfortable with that type of sand, as for food, I believe she's fine with anything that the school serves, so I picked this up before I left our dorm." Cloud said pulling out a small container of chicken, which caught Zacks eye. "Sadly it's Zacks, and I know he wanted to eat it, but I think the kitten deserves it more. Don't feed her all of it at a time, but she really likes the inside more than the outer skin." Zack frowned as Cloud handed the container over to Axel, who was staring straight at Zack and his uncharacteristic current look. Cloud stood back next to Zack and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't be afraid to let me know if something happens, okay?" He asked the pair who nodded in response.

"Hey.." Demyx started, "Thanks Cloud.. Zack.. And especially Axel.. I'm really grateful for this!" He smiled happily. Axel, Zack, and Cloud all nodded in unison with soft smiles on their faces.

"Well, we gotta go. You sure you'll be alright Axel?" Zack asked one last time Axel chuckled and opened the door for the pair, "Axel!" Zack whined.

"I'm going to be fine, Reno's on a mission somewhere acting as a Turk, I got the room to myself." Axel confirmed, "Now get out guys, I got to sleep myself." Demyx sighed as he placed the bundled kitten on Reno's bed before gathering his things and walking out the room.

"Please take care of Jenny.." Demyx said lastly before Axel nodded and closed the door.

* * *

Weeks have passed with the same routine, Cloud or Demyx would visit Axel's dorm to check on the kitten Jenny, only to find out that Axel has indeed been taking perfect care of her, which relieved them. Cloud almost couldn't focus on his classes, studies, or his 'relationship' time with Zack. As for Demyx, he was more distracted than normal, and tried his best to keep it quiet, even though everyone was curious as to what was making Demyx denser than before. With this, Zack was happy when he found out that Axel received a call from a woman who wished to take the kitten in for her remembrance of her son that had gone off working in a dangerous Corporation. The five packed up the kitten's stuff as Demyx hid her back into his bag. They headed out into the town over the weekend and went to the location that Terra had pointed out.

"Over there guys, the small house to the left." Terra pointed towards the house and Demyx took the kitten out of his book bag and stared at her happily. "Yes Demyx, Jenny has a new home, a permanent one."

Demyx smiled, "I'm happy! I really am!" He turned to Cloud who nodded in response.

Zack made his way past them and knocked on the door. "Wonder who this random woman is. Maybe it wasn't so bright to hand out Axels number like it's nothing." Zack commented as he waited for the woman to make her way to open the door.

"Hello?" She asked once she successfully opened the door, she instantly fixed the greenish-yellow shawl, "Who are you?" She stared straight at Zack for a moment before looking at the rest of the boys. "You're not here to take things from me again, are you? I barely have anything else to give; this is nothing but a small house."

"N-no.. Nothing like that!" Zack insisted trying to comfort the woman, "You called my friend about the kitten and we came to bring her to you."

Instantly, her eyes almost beamed with joy, "Oh yes. Thank you so much young man, my name is Gillian Hewley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Zack took a step back in shock, "H-Hewley? As in... Angeals mother?!" He almost yelled.

"You know my son? O-oh, please come in boys." She moved out the door way for the five to enter. "Judging by your looks, you can't be Genesis or Sephiroth, so are you by any chance the Puppy? I apologize, I never really caught the name, and no matter how many times Angeal has talked about his Puppy."

Zack chuckled awkwardly, "Zack... Zack Fair. Didn't know that Angeals mother lived right in the city." He replied sitting Cloud on his lap as they sat across from Gillian. Axel chose to sit next to the pair while Demyx and Terra stood behind them.

"Yes, Angeal insisted that I stay near where he worked... But I decided that I needed a friend for whenever he's not here... So as if by magic, the young brunette came to me with a flier on adopting a kitten that was found, and I instantly went to buy things for the kitten. I hadn't meant to wait so long, but I had conflicted feelings, feeling as if though someone had already called.. It's my fault waiting such a while for the kitten. May I see her?" Gillian asked looking at Demyx, "While you're here, why not introduce yourselves?" She asked once Demyx handed her the small kitten.

"This is Cloud," Zack said pointing to the blonde on his lap, "That's Axel," he pointed next to him, "My brother Terra, who's the one that gave you the flier, and that's Demyx." He said gesturing to the pair.

"Your names are quite the most interesting bunch. I do adore them." Gillian nodded as she rubbed the kitten's back.

"Thanks... I think." Axel replied. She nodded once more, "So you're keeping Jenny, right?"

"Who's Jenny?" She questioned. Axel pointed to the cat, "Oh you've named her? I'm glad you did, because I wasn't able to name her.. At least I don't think I would have been, either way, you boys have done so much, and I thank you. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh no thank you." Cloud rejected the offer kindly, "We actually need to get back to the Academy soon before they notice our mysterious disappearance."

"Wait." Zack interrupted, "When you first saw us, you thought we were a group of people that were taking your stuff lately, correct?" Gillian nodded, "Do you remember what they look like?"

"One wore a black toque and blonde hair, another with quite a tan complexion but was fairly muscular with black hair, then there were two others that didn't seem to want to cooperate with the pair, one was another blonde this time with spiky blonde hair, and the last that I saw was a boy with what seemed to be a sweatband and had fairly fluffy black hair, this last boy was quite chubby for his age, I could only guess. Those boys seemed nice..."

Zack stared at her for a moment, "I can get out Seifer and Rai out of that, the other two I'm not very sure about." She frowned and stared at the kitten for a moment before looking back at Zack, "But I have a good hunch that they've been leaving their dorm rooms as of late to antagonize the elder people in the town lately." He patted Clouds side as a silent sign that it's time to get up. "Alright, Mrs. Hewley, I'll take care of it, swearing under the SOLDIER code!" Zack nodded pounding his fist to his chest.

"Oh, how could I ever thank you?" She asked as he and Axel both stood, she stood and tried to reach over to Zack. "You're such a wonderful friend to my son, I'm not sure how to thank you for this."

Zack shook his head, "No, you don't have to do anything. It's because I'm friends with your son that I'm more than happy to help you. Don't worry; I have your back, even when Angeal does himself." He said softly patting her arm. "I promise." He added.

"Thank you..." She said once more. "I hope to see all of you again soon."

The group nodded in unison and walked out of the house. They smiled and waved at her as they walked up the hill to get back to the Academy grounds. Terra walked up beside his brother with a questionable look, "How long have you actually known Angeal, Zack?" Zack looked at his younger brother with a goofy smile.

"Since I joined SOLDIER. He's been my mentor; even though sometimes he doesn't act like it I'm sure I made an impression on him." Zack scoffed to himself, "Then again, you really only asked how long I've known him."

Terra rolled his eyes and entered the gates of the school; he waved as he headed off into the Juniors dorms. The other 4 walked their way into the Seniors dorms once more, this time to be able to study for anything upcoming.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he stared at the clock, _only 10 more minutes Rox, you can do it._ He thought as he mindlessly wrote down notes. He never really understood the school system for classes, Seniors have classes with the Sophomores and Juniors, while both Juniors and Sophomores share classes with Seniors and Freshmen. Roxas constantly thought about it until the ear piercing bell rung through his thoughts. He jumped up and packed all his things away. Once he headed for the door, he bumped into someone that he didn't see on a daily basis, so he whispered a 'Sorry' and quickly made his way to his next period, thankfully he'd be with his twin.

"Hey Roxas!" Ventus yelled waving while holding onto Vanitas who was only growling at him to let go, "I found Vanitas! We can go to class together!" Ventus insisted as Roxas kept up with them. Almost instantly they held hands and Vanitas was able to get out of Ventus' grip.

Once they made it into the classroom, the three settled down in a table closest to the wall, which was in the middle row. This actually was their normal seat, but sometimes had to settle for the front table when another group sat there.

"Welcome to Chemistry." The teacher Mr. Vexen, said as the last few students piled into their seats.

"Hey.. Guys, can I sit here?" A girl with long black hair asked as she pointed to the 4th open seat next to Vanitas. He shrugged in response while the twins nodded kindly, "Thanks. Sorry I'm not exactly new to the school, I just haven't been in classes lately, anyways, my name's Tifa Lockheart, nice to meet you boys." She smiled as she sat down.

"My name's Roxas, this is my twin Ventus, and that's Vanitas." Roxas introduced them with a smile.

"Alright class, time to start the lesson." Mr. Vexen's voice intruded on their conversation and lead the group to quiet down as they began to listen to the teachers lecture.

What felt like forever passed by, and an experiment later, the group set everything away and waited for the bell to ring. Not liking the silence that her table was giving off, Tifa decided to talk with them again on anything random.

"So..boys.. Why'd you come to this school, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked hoping to get answers. Vanitas turned to answer her first.

"My mom thought it would be good for me and my brother to go to a highly educated stuck up school such as this one." He almost mumbled, but his voice was so low that it was almost inaudible.

"Our big brother's actually graduating this year and he offered for us to go to this school because it was a better one from the one we used to go to back in Nibelheim." Ventus answered afterwards.

"You have a brother of your own, a twin too?" Tifa asked Vanitas first. He nodded, "That's so cool I've been seeing a lot of twins as of late. I wish I had the twin gene. And you have an older brother of your own graduating? It's funny though; I have a friend that I knew from back in Nibelheim that's graduating this year too. His name is Cloud, but I don't think he had any siblings for the two years that we were both there." The twins faces lit up and stared at Tifa wide-eyed.

"No wonder why you look so familiar! You were Clouds crush back home! Cloud's our big brother!" They spoke in unison. Tifa stared at them for a moment and hummed to herself.

"Huh.. You two don't look familiar to me though..."

"We were home schooled because our mom didn't think it was alright for us to be treated like Cloud through school, but Cloud insisted that he'd rather stay in an actual school than be home schooled like us."

"So that's why he prefered to go over my house to study, because you guys were home doing whatever homeschooled kids do...? That makes sense now! I wish he told me that from before..!" Tifa almost yelled. The twins chuckled, "Hey, do you three have lunch next? I'm pretty sure Cloud does too." They nodded, "In the name of Gaia, you two are so adorable."

"Thanks!" Ventus smiled goofily.

Once the bell rang, the four headed towards the cafeteria where they met up with Zack, Cloud, Sora, and Riku. Tifa instantly went into conversation with Cloud, as Zack stared at her for a moment and just kinda shrugged it off. Sora tried to get the attention of his twin as he ignored him with that ever so cold shoulder, Riku made Sora give up.

"Guys..." Zack whispered to the four Sophomores at the table, though the cafeteria was fairly loud, the four still could hear the Senior's slightly concerned voice. "Who's... That girl, exactly?" He asked.

Ventus and Roxas looked at each other before Roxas answered, "She's Cloud's childhood friend back in Nibelheim. I haven't seen her around school until just today."

"You know... I've spent 4 years in this school and 3 of those years were with Cloud, and he has never mentioned her before. Yet even with that, they do look a bit too friendly there, don't you think?" Zack added staring at Tifa again. "I don't know, I guess it's just that jealous instinct that I'm getting from this girl, but I can't shake that she's kinda... Making me nervous..."

"You might just really be nervous then. It's okay to feel jealous; at least you know that you really love Cloud." Zack stared straight at Ventus with that comment.

"Dude, I fuck your brother every week, of course I love him."

"Wh-what seriously?" Ventus almost puked out his food at that, "Please don't tell me you're serious with that.."

"Well no, initially I just do it when he wants it. You know, your brother doesn't get off to things easy." Zack commented poking at his burger. He didn't want to eat it until Cloud came back with his round of seconds.

"Can we not talk about this at the lunch table please?" Riku asked. Zack nodded with a careless smile and went back to poking his food. Sora sat unusually quiet while eating his fries. Once Cloud and Tifa came back to the table, Cloud sat next to Zack and kissed his cheek for a greeting; Tifa giggled and whispered something to Cloud that caused him to chuckle.

Zack stared at the two for a moment, "Hey Cloud," He spoke up, interrupting their conversation, "Do you want to share today? I'm.. Not really feeling all that hungry today." Zack sheepishly chuckled.

"What really?" Cloud asked staring at him intently, "Are you okay? Surely you didn't get sick right?" He asked in a bit of a hurry, Zack shook him off.

"No no, I'm fine. Just not really in the mood to eat a lot, that's all.." He said eating the last of his burger, that honestly he didn't remember starting. Cloud gave him an uncertain look before he began to pick at the fries on the plate. "Are you okay with that? I mean.. I'll still eat it if you don't want it.. I just think you should start eating more yourself, you know?"

"Don't start thinking about me now Zack. I've always given you my food, even before we started to date." Cloud replied before he ate another fry.

Zack shrugged, causing Cloud to frown. Roxas thought it was a good time as any to speak what's really on Zack's mind. "Hey Bro?" Roxas started, Cloud hummed in response, unsure which twin really called for him. "Zack's actually just jealous at the fact that you never told him about Tifa."

Cloud almost choked on his fry before he stared between Roxas and Zack, "Are you freaking serious Zack?! I've told you about Tifa hundreds of times! And every time I did you just shrugged it off and went to talk about something else. It's like as soon as I even bring her up your memory slate's just wiped clean." Cloud replied rather angrily.

Zack turned to Cloud, "I don't remember any of that." He answered simply.

"... Hey Cloud, I'm actually shocked you gave up Leon for this guy. He's just kinda... Out there, don't you think?"

Zack looked at Tifa then to Cloud, "Leon?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Cloud insisted.

"You've never told Zack about Leon?" Tifa asked.

"Who.. Who the hell is Leon?" Zack almost whined.

"Hey guys! The bell's about to ring, we should get our stuff together." Riku interrupted as he picked up everyones plates and threw them into the nearest trash can, successfully distracting everyone from the recent conversation.

* * *

Sora sighed as he changed into his pajamas and sat on the couch watching T.V. Neither he or Ventus decided to do the homework, which is actually leading them to lower grades. Ventus yawned from his bed and continued texting whomever he was having a deep conversation with. Sora looked back to Ventus with a sheepish smile. "Who are you talking to?" Sora ended out asking.

"Oh, Terra. You know, he's really funny!" Ventus said with a chuckle. He lifted his phone showing Sora a bright screen, "Though you can't see it, he's been making jokes about our brothers since we began texting. And the things that he thinks of, it's just hilarious!" He laughed again going back to respond to the most recent text. "I think we're going to meet in town, but he doesn't want it to be just us, think you could come and invite someone?"

"Um... How about Roxas? He'd be fine with going right?" Sora asked. He could see Ventus shrug and Sora stood picking up his phone from the table.

_**Hey Roxas, wanna come with me and Ventus to meet up with Terra in the town? **_

Sora placed his phone back on top of the table and went to change into a simple red and gold hoodie with plain black pants. He decided to even wear his crown necklace once he turned around and noticed that Ventus also wears his emblem necklace, that he refuses to admit where it's from. Whatever it is, it helps tell he and Roxas apart. Whatever it is, Sora's been thinking about dying it different colors, Ven should have his white, and Roxas should have his black, right? It matches their bracelets better that way. Once Sora heard a vibration, he looked at Ventus that pointed at his phone, Sora ran to his phone and looked at the message.

_**Yeah sure why not? Mind if I ask Riku and Namine to come? **_

Sora thought for a minute and wrote an agreeing message. "Hey Roxas said he's bringing Riku and Namine too, that's fine, right?"

"Yeah! The more the merrier!" Ventus smiled as he rolled over from his back. "Thanks Sora!"

"Hey Ventus, while I'm thinking about it, can you dye your necklace a different color?" Sora asked sitting on his bed across from Ventus' own.

"I could... But I don't really want to, Roxas and I like playing around with them anyways and sometimes we switch it to see if anyone would notice the difference, that's actually why we choose not to wear the bracelets all the time. I think it's a twin thing, then occasionally we don't get along or whatever. But in the end, I really just want it to stay silver. Besides, Roxas' own is an 'X', do we really need to change the colors?" Ventus replied as if he's been asked this countless times before. "The only person that can really tell us apart on sight is Cloud. It makes me happy that he can notice the difference, even if we don't say anything. He's really smart, you know?!" Ventus stretched happily with that big goofy grin of his. "We should get going, let them know we'll meet by the gates, and wear a warm jacket please, it's nearing the end of fall soon." Ventus added getting up and putting on a somewhat heavy black and white jacket. He wore a black scarf that was tied loosely around his neck.

Sora put on his red sneakers and wrapped a black scarf around his neck, "Is this really necessary?"

"You'll see once we get outside!" Ventus giggled.

And boy was he right, the small group shivered as they walked into the town, Terra lead with what looked like a brown winter coat. Riku, Roxas, and Namine were all determined to walk directly behind him, trying to get warmer, as Sora and Ventus walked behind them, but close enough to almost bump into the row in front.

Ventus reached for Roxas' hand so that he'd know that he'd rather share his body heat with his own twin. Roxas quietly agreed and pulled his brother close so that they were hugging one another sharing the same body heat. Namine looked back to Sora and extended a hand hoping that he'd be willing to share body heat with her and Riku. Once the two groups huddled up for warmth, Terra stopped in front of a bar, he turned to the kids and chuckled with the slightest smirk.

"Really? Can't even suck it up? I thought you and Roxas were from Nibelheim, isn't that a cold place already?" Terra asked as he opened the door for the 5.

"Shut up! We were always inside the house, of course we're not going to be used to the cold!" Ventus defended as he clung onto his twin's hand protectively once they entered the bar and sat at a round table. "Why'd you take us here anyways?"

"More like, what is this place?" Roxas counter asked.

"Oh, it's called the 7th Heaven bar. I know a girl that works here named Aerith, she's just so sweet. I actually think she has either a thing for me or for Zack, not really sure, but she should be working here tonight." Terra shrugged as he sat next to the twins. Namine sat in between Roxas and Sora, while Riku sat at the edge next to Sora. They sat and chatted until a girl with brown hair and a bright pink braid smiled at them.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you all come in. Which is something because it's really only you and them over there- Terra?" She asked once she noticed the brunette sitting at the edge, "It's nice to see you again, are these your friends?"

"They happen to be a group of sophomores, but I thought it'd be nice to just take them out, seeing as two of them are Clouds brothers." Terra chuckled, "Either way, I think we're all good with water, right guys?" He asked the rest of them, they nodded in unison. Aerith wrote something on her notepad and smiled.

"Alright, six waters that is." She confirmed, "Can I take a guess and say that it's the twins that are Clouds brothers?" Terra nodded, "I can tell! They have such an innocent look to them!" She smiled before she turned around and walked into the back room.

"Well, as you can see Cloud is actually familiar with a lot of people around town. Actually, a lot of us are familiar with people around the town as of late. Hopefully while you guys are here, you can make names for yourself too!" Terra insisted. the five Sophomores looked at one another before nodding in unison, "It won't be easy though, let me tell you. But I hope that you can either way you can, just don't be the biggest bitch or the most well known slut, things like that aren't good for when you're meeting and talking with people older than you." Terra informed.

* * *

Vanitas woke from his dazed sleep, which he didn't even recall doing. Once he sat up on his bed, he realized that his blonde roommate was nowhere to be found, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips once he stood. Vanitas couldn't stand the blond terror that always tried to talk with him because he was _bored_, or because _all his other friends were busy and that they needed to get to know each other better. _"Hell no." Escaped Vanitas' lips as he walked over to the table. He noticed a note set on the middle of the table. "From Roxas I guess?" He stared at the note before reading it out loud, "Dear Vanitas, I'll be hanging out with your brother and a few other friends and should be back later, I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't help but worry that you have antics that will get you in trouble so please, stay out of trouble, that's as much as I can ask of you, as what I hope to be, a friend." Vanitas scoffed at the last word. He turned over the letter to see if there was anything else there, and with a careless shrug, he threw the note back on the table.

After a moment of thinking, he took his plain black overcoat and put on his boots that was attached with decorative chains and took his phone from the side table next to his bed. He headed out the door putting on the hood that was designed with dark grey fluff. Vanitas sent a text to someone before walking towards the main building and to the main office where he'd know that Principal Xemnas would be. A light knock on the door caused the door to be opened revealing the silver haired male.

"Yes? Oh, Vanitas, pleasure to see you again, hood off in my office though." Xemnas said as he stepped to the side allowing the raven to walk in and sit in a seat. "What have you found?" He asked once the raven took off his hood and stared at his principal with bright yellow eyes.

"Roxas and Ventus, the younger twin brothers of Cloud, I've personally come to believe that they could also be Keyblade wielders." Vanitas said simply.

"I see. So you think that they are as well, what brought you to this conclusion?" Xemnas said, connecting his hands to sit under his chin. He wore an amused smirk as the raven sat to think of an explanation.

"I don't think I'm fully sure on this yet, I'm saying for now that they could be candidates, just like how you assumed that Sora was a Keyblade master, I believe Ventus is a Keyblade master as well. And if I may add, Riku and Terra seem to be two others that have crossed my mind recently." Vanitas replied, golden eyes staring straight into Xemnas' own.

"It's nice to see you trying. I'll look into it, you may go." Xemnas said waving Vanitas off. The raven nodded politely and started for the door, "Please remember that I cannot act in a sense of favoritism towards you, Vanitas, I would say that I wanted the best behaviour out of you, but I wouldn't get that now would I?"

"Cut the crap Xemnas." Vanitas said as he opened the door and quickly left leaving the silverette to sigh as the door slowly closed behind the raven.

Vanitas growled lowly once he passed by a group of rambunctious Freshman who probably thought it'd be fun to play a prank on one of the main lobby walls. Vanitas stared at them for a moment before he shrugged and continued where he was going; he had his own mischievous things to do. Once he made it outside, he met up with the blonde with a black hat on his head, a slightly tanned male with pitch black hair, and a shorter girl with steel blue hair.

"What, no little midget this time?" Vanitas said once he walked past the three. They stared at each other for a quick moment and instantly followed behind Vanitas.

"Vivi's busy." The girl almost whispered. Vanitas scoffed as he kept his pace in front of the others.

The blonde, Seifer, frowned and walked faster to be next to Vanitas, "And what exactly is it to you? You're lucky you're even in our group, sophomore." He spat.

Vanitas stopped and stared at Seifer, careless yellow eyes almost staring into his soul. "What do you mean what's it to me? I'm the one that's been giving you information on what to do for the longest time, regardless of if you're seniors or not. You follow after what I say, or _no one_, and I mean _no one,_ will pay attention to your worthless threats again." Seifer let out an angry groan that satisfied Vanitas, "Good, now there are some Freshman pulling off a prank in the main hall, I want Fuu and Rai to go and.. _help_ them out." He said looking at Fuu and Rai, they looked at each other then to Seifer, wondering who to listen to. Once Seifer nodded, the pair took off back into the main building.

"Happy?" Seifer huffed. Anger was just fuming inside the Senior as he followed behind the Sophomore that knew more about the things that went on in the school and had a better chance at scaring students shitless than he and his own squad did. Seifer stopped once he passed by a familiar house, "Hey wait, Vanitas, this woman that lives here, it's funny tormenting her. Wanna have a look?"

"Oh yeah sure let's go do that. Lets go inside a house that's owned by Angeals mother and make a big fool of ourselves. Idiot." Vanitas replied as he continued to walk away.

"Then where _are_ we going?" Seifer asked.

"Of course, to do the best prank of the century, I've been waiting for this forever now." Vanitas said with a smirk slowly coming across his face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, which was almost twice as long as the prologue, oh.. I really just wanted to type what I thought for this chapter, so there's a lot of unfinished things, just so you know, it's nearing the end of fall in the chapter, so it's about the middle of October right now for them. If you have any other questions, I will answer them as long as it doesn't affect the story line, I do actually have this planned out for a few beginning chapters. **

**I just really like the thought of updating quickly while I still have my ideas flowing, so please don't get mad, please be glad! - I think I got that from somewhere, I don't know anymore. **

**And a thank you to my first Reviewer: Mind's Odyssey for their kind review; I try my best to make sure I catch Grammatical Errors and typos before officially allowing all to read the next chapter. And I should be updating this story quite frequently, since I've gotten back into my grove of writing Fanfictions, (Mainly for KH/FFVII now) I really hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Never all that normal

Small feet walked into her first period class, Tech communication. She fixed her red tie and her somewhat short skirt. The short Sophomore stared at the occupied computers and decided to choose one close to the door, thankfully, there was an open seat next to a blonde that looked as if his hair was blown back by wind. He smiled and her as she sat and held a hand out for her to shake, "Name's Hayner." He spoke. The red headed Sophomore stared at him for a moment, "Something wrong?" He asked.

She took his hand in a kind gesture, "Oh no... I just didn't expect you to talk with me. My name's Kairi, pleasure to meet you." She introduced with a growing smirk, "Hayner." Kairi added.

Hayner smiled at her and waited for their teacher Mr. Xaldin. Hayner whispered a few things about Xaldin's hair and his somewhat obnoxious attitude. Hayner and Kairi both giggled through the class period, occasionally being disruptive. Once the period was over, Kairi waved to Hayner, sharing one last joke, she smiled and walked away.

"Finally." She said to herself, "Now to get to literature, I really want to see Genesis." She spoke walking into her sister Xion. They greeted one another and headed to their next period. Once there, Kairi and Xion sat in seats in the back corner of the room. They watched as the classroom began to fill with students, some of which were familiar to the pair. Instantly they lit up seeing their third sister Namine, and the Junior Aqua. The Literature class this period was strictly Sophomore and Junior classes, any students higher or lower would be punished, regardless of being new, that's how _strict_ it was. The school was so _strict_ that they allowed students out after school around midnight to mess with the elders in the town. Yeah right, that's real _strict_.

Genesis stood in front of the group of students; he wore a serious expression as he gripped onto his _Loveless_ book. "Students," he began, "There has been a complaint from the town stating that some students have set fire to a home near the far end." He spoke clearly; the students all gasped and questioned one another until Genesis hushed them to speak again, "Because of this, Principal Xemnas has insisted to have an assembly to establish new rules. We already know who is responsible for such a thing, and it's quite a shame to have such bright students do something like this." He explained. "Now rise, we are to go to the auditorium." He instructed as he opened the door and walked out, "No one is to leave, if you do you will be automatically suspended." Once reaching the auditorium, Genesis stood beside the other teachers that were already there and waiting.

Kairi looked at her sisters Xion and Namine with a big frown, "Someone burned down a house? How rude..." Xion whispered, Kairi nodded.

"Y-yeah.." Namine agreed, "It I-is..."

Kairi shrugged, "I guess the kids don't like this town anymore, what a shame. Wonder who did it though, that person's going to be hated for a while."

'_Don't add things on like that, please!'_ Namine thought. She calmed when she noticed Riku, Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, and Roxas and waved for the small groups' attention to allow them to sit alongside the three girls. Somehow, Aqua had disappeared while they were walking into the auditorium but the girls never really noticed.

"Hey guys." Xion greeted. She moved to sit in between Roxas and Sora. "Do you have any idea who could have done it?" She asked them.

"Nope, but it's strange too. It was near where Roxas, Ven, Terra, Namine, Riku, and I were." Sora replied, "But I never saw anything wrong."

"Yeah! It's kind of freaky when you think about it, I never thought of something like that to happen." Ventus replied to Sora, clinging onto Roxas' hand. "I was shocked seeing the fire trucks drive right by us!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, quiet down." Principal Xemnas instructed and waited until all the kids quieted down. "Alright," He began with a moment's pause. "I have come to believe that a punishment is in order for _all_ who have broken my rules as of late, and re-establish new rules in its place. At any rate, would the following students please come to the front. Aerith Gainsborough, Namine Asano, Terra Fair, Riku Nagata, Roxas Strife, Ventus Strife, and Sora Aiers." The other students gasped as the group slowly gathered in front of the stage. "I know it's shocking, but these students have been reported leaving school during or after lights was reported out. As well as Demyx Nishimura, Axel Yoshida, Cloud Strife, and Zack Fair. Whom have also been reported leaving school at what seemed to be during school hours. Seniors or not, you are not to leave the premises unless instructed by a teacher and given clear, or told by myself. But this will be let go, only because this is your first offences during school hours. Or maybe because you're Seniors, anyways. Terra, you are indeed getting yourself into a lot of trouble as of late, skipping classes, getting to classes late, even beginning arguments with teachers, it's a real shame." Xemnas said standing in front of Terra, golden eyes locked onto Terras' own blue ones. "You're so much smarter than your brother, Terra; I see so much potential in _you_ specifically. I know you don't like being compared, but that's all I can do. He may be better in athletics to some extent and extra-curricular things, believe it or not, but without Cloud, I doubt he would have been able to do any of that himself." Terra stared with an angry glare. "Oh? Getting angry are we? Is it because I'm putting your brother's information out there?"

"No sir." Terra replied and slightly shook his head. Xemnas smirked; he turned and began to walk in front of the other students before asking his question.

"Now what were you doing out the building so late?" Xemnas asked.

"I took the Sophomores out to the town to eat at the restaurant where Aerith works, but weren't close enough to where the fire started as to be blamed for such an event." Terra carefully chose his words so that they wouldn't be used against him.

Xemnas stopped and turned back to Terra, once again standing in front of the brunette. This time Terra was intentionally missing Xemnas' eye contact. "So you're placing the blame on yourself, though saying you didn't cause such a problem at the end of the town?" He asked as the teen shook his head in response, "Then did you see anyone suspicious walking around that could be of some use?"

"Yes, I saw Seifer and his gang when I headed to the bathroom." Terra answered staring straight at Seifer whom instantly looked pissed.

"What the _hell_ type of lie is that, Fair?!" Seifer yelled storming to the front and standing face to face with Terra once Xemnas moved out the way. With another casual smirk, Xemnas stood back and watched. Seifer stood with a growl, even though Terra had some height over him. "The fuck are you talking about?! You SAW me?! I wasn't even out there at that time! I was in my fucking dorm room after my DETENTION, you little _fucker_!" He yelled, the angrier he got was the more that Terra ignored him and looked right by him. "Then you go and avoid eye contact?! How _fucking_ brave of you!" Seifer added once he connected his fist with Terra's jaw. And as an instant response, Terra tackled Seifer and punched him back in the face. Slightly pissed, Terra climbed on top of Seifer and punched him harder with each hit. Finally deciding that was enough, Zack ran to the front and tried to pull his younger brother off the blonde. Fuu and Rai did the same for Seifer. Once they were pulled away enough, the two began to calm down.

Ventus ran over to Terra as Zack began thinking of what to say to his brother. "Terra..." Zack started. "I understand why you did what you did, but you know that was the worst way for you to react." Ventus nodded as he stood next to Zack with a concerned look.

"It's not my fault he was in my face; he over reacted, and Xemnas was pissing me off too." Terra replied.

"I know he was, but you know better-"

"No, you know better Zack. You always have, always being that spotlight, that star pupil to our parents, you always caught their eye. Sure I was smart but being your _little_ brother... led me to stay in the shadows. I can't make a name for myself because _**you're**_ always mentioned. I wanted to be like you, but I couldn't, everything was blocked, for _**you**_. "Terra responded holding onto his cheek. He sat and waited for Xemnas, punishment without another word. .

"Seifer, you're suspended until further notice. Terra, 2 months detention acting as Saix's intern. Do you understand?" Xemnas said for the two to hear. Seifer growled at his punishment as Terra nodded. "As for Fuu and Rai, before I give you the same punishment as Seifer, was there anyone else with you?" Xemnas asked.

The two looked at each other and gulped before nodding, 'He's finally getting what he deserves.' Fuu thought. "Vanitas." She said.

"Vanitas?!" Sora yelled, "There's no way Van would do something like that! Van is-" Sora tried to defend his own twin.

"Van is the one who thought of this since he came to the school." Vanitas replied standing next to Fuu and Rai, "So Xemnas, what's the punishment?" He asked casually, uncaring to the lack of hierarchy in Xemnas' name.

"Rai and Fuu will take 2 months under detentions with trial of being suspended, as for you Vanitas; you will be under my watch for 2 months as well. I'm giving you all a second chance, for you all are good students of mine. We strive for nothing but excellence here, let me not repeat myself. For 'The Academy of Kingdom Hearts' will be the most known school." Xemnas practically preached.

"Why the hell am I suspended though?! This makes no fucking sense!" Seifer yelled to his principal.

"Not only were you a part of the building fire situation, you were cursing, which is a violation against school regulations. You then started a fight, which adds to another school violation." Xemnas explained.

"He's just being protective of whatever pride he has left, Xemnas." Vanitas explained.

"Fuck you!" Seifer yelled, "It's because of your stupid prank that you made it this fucking way! I'm never following your fucking 'pranks' again!"

"Oh shut up, you know full well I'm the one who fucks you." Vanitas mumbled. He looked over to Sora, who stared at him sadly, and awkwardly shaking off his twins look, Vanitas began to wonder, 'was all of this really necessary?'

* * *

Zack sighed as he laid on his bunk, the rest of his classes - along with everyone else's- were dismissed as no student was allowed out of their dorms; if a student was out in the halls and without an escort for whomever needed them, they would be in violation of a rule, meaning disciplinary actions would take place. "Cloud..." Zack mumbled as he glanced over to his blonde angel working at the table quietly. "Winter is coming soon, we should get a Kotatsu!"

"There's one in the closet." Cloud replied without looking up.

With a sigh, Zack looked back to the ceiling, hoping it'd give him the countless answers he was searching for, "Cloud..." He called again.

"Yes?"

"Terra's mad at me."

Cloud sighed and placed his pencil on top of the work he was doing and closed his book. "Let's talk about that then. How did you come to such a conclusion?" He asked pushing his books back into his bag while looking at Zack's lazy position.

"Well.. At the assembly... He said a few things that made me realize, our parents barely focused on him, though they loved us equally. Sometimes, to be honest, it didn't feel like I had a little brother because of all the attention I got."

"You sure? What exactly did he say?" Cloud asked standing and lying next to Zack, wrapping his arms around the ravens' waist.

"He said that I've always been 'my parents star pupil', regardless of how smart he was, he couldn't make a name for himself, he tried to be like me but everyone apparently blocked that specific path for me alone. No matter how hard he tried, he was shunned because I was there." Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulder. "I don't know what to do, I was never aware of this until now, I feel so horrible." He whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, don't apologize."

"I know but still, I just feel bad about this, you know?" Cloud mumbled.

Zack chuckled and kissed Cloud's forehead, "S'not your fault, so you don't need to apologize, silly."

Cloud then took his turn at chuckling, "You said 'snot'."

"Oh seriously Cloud. I really think you're becoming slow hanging around me all the time, but I do think that he's pissed at me. I don't mean for Terra to feel like this.."

"This is what I believe brothers are like, normally this stuff would happen when one is derived from their parents' attention. I used to feel this way when Ven and Rox used to get all of my mom's attention, but in the end, my mother focused on us equally."

"What about your dad then?"

"He's... He's uh... been gone for a while."

"But Sophomore year you said both your mom and dad wanted you here."

"Yeah? My mother used to tell me that because she didn't want to believe that he's been missing for so long... She tells me and the twins this, all the time. I realized what went on, but I'm not completely certain with those two." Cloud said snuggling close to Zack as he began to nuzzle the ravens neck.

"I don't even know what to do anymore." Zack whispered running his hand in through Clouds hair. "Let's just sl-" As if on cue, Zacks phone began to ring, and a groan escaped the mouth of the raven. "Or... Maybe not." He said picking up the phone. "Zack." He said simply.

Cloud watched Zack walk around the dorm room before groaning fairly annoyed. He slammed his phone closed and threw it onto the open bed, which happened to be Clouds. "What's wrong?"

"Would it kill you to like, call me babe, or love, or something once in a while?" Zack mumbled. "Anyways, I have to go on what they call a 'Relaxing month Vacation'! This fucking sucks! Even if I wanted to go, I'm being forced to, and I can't afford to miss more classes for this shit! I know full damn well it's not even going to be one relaxing moment, GAH!"

"So it's a forced vacation... Well wait, Something, didn't you come from one just in August? It's October now, Isn't that too soon?"

"Not for them- Did you call me 'Something'?!" He yelled shaking the blonde, who only giggled in response. "Urgh, okay. If someone knocks, it's most likely Angeal, so answer it."

"Okay." Cloud replied once he cooled down, his response was so quiet; he would be pretty shocked if Zack actually heard him, but decided against pressing on the topic. After a few moments of silence, a knock came to the door. Cloud stood and opened the door cautiously.

"Is Zack ready?" Angeal asked leaning on the door way.

"I don't know.." Cloud responded offering for Angeal to come in. He shook his head at the offer. "I'll.. Uh.. See what's keeping him then." A quick nod from Angeal was enough for Cloud to know he wasn't in the mood to talk much. 'Seems more like trouble than a mission..' He thought. Once he reached the closet and walked inside. There was a packed bag, but no owner to it. "Zack?" Cloud whispered, "There's no way you left, right?" He looked around again, confirming his lover wasn't in the closet; Cloud walked out and looked at Angeal, "He's... Not here.."

"What?" Angeal asked walking into the room and standing by the closet.

"He's not... here.. Zack's not in there..."

"How could he possibly...- The vent. He's in the vent." Angeal concluded walking into a covered corner and revealed a fairly large vent.

"I never saw that before.."

"The screws are loose, I'll be back." Angeal said as he crawled into the vent, "He's hiding in one of the ducts again. Don't... Do anything stupid Cloud."

"Okay..." Cloud whispered. He went to where Zack threw his phone and picked it up off the bed, remembering the odd look that Zack gave it before he actually did throw it. "In the name of Gaia Zack, what are you doing?" He asked himself. He looked at the locked screen and saw that a message from his mom had appeared, and out of curiosity Cloud decided to read the message. "_In response to what Terra told me, I'm sorry; your father's gone..._" Cloud cursed to himself and tried to think of the password, growling every time he'd forget what Zack would change it to for the week, and he was only ever told once per week. "God damn it, every time you tell me, it's always when I'm working isn't it?" He spoke out loud once more and tried a few more times before groaning and giving up, putting the phone in his pocket, "But don't tell me... Your father died... Please.."

* * *

Roxas stared at Vanitas with an intense stare. Vanitas only occasionally returned the stare, uncaring to what the blonde was looking at him for. But this went on for at least five minutes before Vanitas decided to do something about it. "Why are you constantly staring at me?" He asked.

"I'm just... Lost... I don't understand you." Roxas replied with a frown, an ever so cute frown.

"You want to?" Vanitas said sliding off his bed to sit at the Kotatsu that was recently placed there.

"Well.. Yeah. You never told me your name when we first met, I found out from Ventus the next day. Besides, you could be a really good person, and it's good that you're straight to the point but..." Roxas got off his bed and sat at the opposite side of the Kotatsu, staring straight back at the Golden-eyed Raven.

"Oh?" Vanitas said, with curiosity scratching at his voice as he leaned closer, "You want to know more, huh?" He confirmed. "Then.. Ask away." He spoke casually with a smirk graciously forming.

Roxas thought for a moment before he decided on basic questions. "I already know you're 16 and a Sophomore so... Your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Thing to do?"

"Listen to music and write."

"Least favorite?"

"Waiting for classes to end."

"A person you hate the most?"

"Sora."

Roxas thought for a moment, _he hates Sora? Why's that...?_ "A... person that you envy and another that you like."

"I envy Xemnas, and like you."

"Y-you what?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

If Roxas hadn't caught what Vanitas said before he would have never known that Vanitas said that he 'liked him'. Roxas sat for a moment longer, and then looked back to Vanitas. "You..."

"Continue." Vanitas interrupted.

"I- you- uh..."

"By the way, one of Zacks friends like you. The red-head I'm sure, though his name slips my name."

"Who?-"

"Go on, or is that the end of your questions."

"I'm trying to ask, but you're ignoring me!"

"No? They weren't valid."

"W-what? What type of question has to be valid for you to answer!" A sigh escaped Roxas' lips as he noticed an amused smirk growing wider on Vanitas' face. A soft blush crept up Roxas' face as he awkwardly looked away. "O-okay... Since they're invalid, um... Your favorite teacher?"

"Oh, hmm. I really hate all of my teachers, but I think Marluxia though, his gayness generally amuses me enough to make it through the day."

"Okay... Worst teacher."

"Vexen, definitely."

"Yeah, same. Okay um... Favorite music genre."

"Huh. To be honest, as long as it's not stupid, it has heavy bass, and almost unrecognizable lyrics, I'm sure I should like it."

"I see..." Roxas stared into Vanitas' golden eyes with wonder, "I wonder... What else.."

"Now you're at a loss?" Vanitas stared right back, "how about... You join me when I go to see Principal Xemnas? I'm sure he'd... Love to talk with you." Vanitas insisted, resting his chin on his hand. "How about it? You'll learn a few things."

"Sure." Roxas agreed, "but isn't that your detention?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"He said that it was... I'm sure..."

"Nope, he's allowing me to invite others to come with though."

"Alright then."

The smirk grew even wider on Vanitas' face, "Great." He whispered.

* * *

**I actually really cut this story short, and I'm so sorry for the wait for it. I'm trying to see if I could update on either Wednesdays or Fridays. But believe me, Chapter 3 was supposed to be pretty long itself, a lot more information in it and such. I guess I'll just leave you with a cliff-hanger. Which I'm also sorry for! I really wanted to get this chapter up and running for you guys, -on a school night for me, of course- and hope that you'd like it. **

**In response to Mind's Odyssey:  
There may be more like the Kitty scene at later times during the story, just won't say when. I just really like a cute Demyx!**

**Also of course Xemmy, Seifer and co. and Vanitas would be up to no good, they never are up to anything good. I'll be sure to add lots of plot twists and I hope you look forward to reading the rest of the story. Enjoy it, okay?~ **

**Lastly, for my lovelies that read the fanfiction and would like to see fanart that I'll 'bother' myself to draw, please enjoy this  
art/Ventus-Cloud-and-Roxas-376191547  
**

**It's of V- I don't think I really have to say, seeing as it's right there, but yeah, please let me know if you like it. Also, let me know if you think I should fix something in the story, anything is accepted, alright? I hope you look forward to the next chapters, and tell me if you want anything to happen in the story, I like the small occasional side stories, which I do to add into and strengthen the main story line.  
**

**Oh shoot, never did a disclaimer either, uh.. I don't own anything in the story other than this plot line and probable OC characters. For when I run out of main characters, oh dear. They would never be important here, trust me! **

**Until next time!**


	4. It's quite a wonder

The next day was pretty normal, almost. Without Zack there, Cloud went back to hardly talking even if it was with his twin brothers. Ventus and Sora hardly saw their twins and Terra was serving his detention, faithfully anyways. During the middle of all this, Reno returned, hoping to meet the 'jolly' twins and see some smiling faces, yet all he received was information on Terra and Seifer's fight. How Roxas was visiting Xemnas with Vanitas daily. Axel's apparently been working on something to get discovered by 'someone important'. He found out that Cloud was so quiet because Zack was out on his mission, after a long wait of trying to even get him OUT of an air vent. He settled back into the homework that he missed during his own missions and vowed to _never_ be there when any problem erupts. Things like this have continued for the next two weeks, Halloween week, another break for them to go and relax and enjoy themselves.

Reno also found out about quite the few newly enforced rules, No late night walks, Students have to be on school grounds until **all** classes and club activities have finished. Of course, being a strict school, most students participated, as others took more than one club activity that occurred every other day. This of course pleased Xemnas seeing all his students cooperating with his rules.

Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Cloud, Reno, and Aerith stood near the school gate, waiting for Zack's return in the SOLDIER truck. They stood in wait for at least 30 minutes before actually hearing the truck turn the final corner. Once the SOLDIER truck pulled up, the group moved out of the way and waved towards the 1st and 2nd class SOLDIERs respectfully. The two classes stood awaiting Sephiroth's orders before being dismissed, but there was no sign of Zack. A bit shocked, Cloud and Terra ran towards the truck and looked inside seeing Angeal pick up Zack's somewhat limp body.

"What's... What's wrong with him, Angeal?" Cloud asked Angeal a he jumped off the truck carrying Zack on his back. His eyes were shut tightly, "He's.. He's not hurt is he?!"

"Oh no, just temporarily blind. Let's just say, there was an idiot on the field that fucked up causing this fools eyesight to go, of course this would happen when we're in poisonous territory and all." Angeal said causally.

"You're talking about me aren't you Angeal?! I can still see, it's not that bad!" Zack insisted.

"You can still see? Then I don't have to carry you?" Angeal partially joked, "We didn't notice until we finished the mission Zack, doing all that 'go on the mission and not take orders from your boss' crap isn't going to work here. This could make you go blind, you idiot." Angeal spoke with his voice rising, almost to the yelling point. Zack only smiled while struggling to open his eyes. "Zack... I know what you're doing, stop it." Angeal warned.

"Okay, okay." Zack sighed as he held his hand out, "Cloud, I feel like sleeping. My body's so tired..." He whined.

Cloud grabbed his hand and sighed, "Then... Let Angeal take you back inside to the dorm." He looked over to Terra questionably, "Besides, I think someone's decided on wanting to watch you back to full health." He added.

Zacks eyebrow raised questionably, "Really? If it's not you, then who is it?" He asked.

"Your brother."

* * *

A tired yawn escaped Zacks lips while Terra sat at the table watching over his older brother. The Brunette was catching up on his studies since he finished his detention for the day with Saix. Once he heard the raven wake, the brunette instantly stopped and looked up with a small amount of concern, "You okay?" Terra asked.

Zack sat up and opened his eyes as if he'd never been blinded. "Yeah, a bit dazed though. I guess it's just an after effect." He said rubbing the partially swollen eyes.

"Hey wait Zack, don't touch your eyes, they look really green." Terra said standing up and rushing next to his brother, "Are you honestly sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I feel great Terra." Zack insisted as he replied with a smile. "Where's Cloud?" He asked looking around, basically forgetting the fact that he actually couldn't see.

"He went to the library, he'll be back soon though, and it's been awhile since he left me alone with you." Terra stared at his forgetful brothers oddly lime green colored eyes. "Can you see at all?"

"Not one bit!" He chuckled, "But I do feel a bit goofy, was I injected with laughing gas or something?" Zack asked.

"No? No one did anything to you. You fell asleep before you even got to your dorm building. Besides Cloud watched you longer than I did, either way though, your eyes look fucked man. I'm going to call Angeal and see what he can do to help."

"Cloud watched me longer than you? Who knows what type of blow job he could have done then. - WAIT, no don't call! I'm pretty sure that I'm fine, I can see!" Zack chuckled awkwardly standing up and stumbling into the chair at the table. "Fu- god that hurt." A mumble escaped Zacks lips, "Can we put the kotatsu out now? It's getting so cold!" He talked quickly to cover the mumble from his mistake.

"Sure, I'll go get it, Zexion and I already put ours out just the other day." Terra said as he walked into the closet and took out the kotatsu, he moved the table, and with some stumbled help with Zack, they got the table back into the closet and fixed the kotatsu in its place in the middle of the floor. The brothers settled down under the now warming kotatsu and gave a relieved sigh once it became warm enough to the pairs liking. Terra went back to studying and Zack sat at the opposite attempting to see what was going on. Though, little did he know that Terra had texted Angeal about what was going on. As for another few moments of Zacks groans, Terra groaned alongside him. "What's wrong now?"

"I feel really limp.." Zack whispered. As soon as the door opened and closed, Zack instantly froze. "Cloud?" He guessed.

"Uh, yeah." Cloud responded quietly. "Looks like you guys replaced the table." Cloud spoke in a questioning voice.

"Yep!" Zack replied happily looking at the cloth on the kotatsu.

"How are you feeling then?" Cloud asked sitting under the kotatsu and setting his stuff near Terras own. He practically avoided any eye contact with Zack until Terra stared straight at him, barely even blinking. "What's wrong Terra?" Cloud asked. Once Terra pointed to Zack, Cloud chuckled, "You're sound bett- Your eyes! Zack! Can you even see?!" Cloud almost flipped out from being so scared.

Zack placed a hand on the top of the table hoping to reach his blonde angel, "A little. My eyes kinda hurt now though." He replied once again hearing the door. "Did Terra just leave us? Can we get freaky now?" He insisted, somewhat seductively.

"No." Terra replied with a moment of disgust in his voice.

"Cloud didn't leave though, right?"

"Hmm?" Cloud hummed.

"So... Who's that then?" Zack wondered.

"You're such a weird little puppy." Angeal replied pulling at the messy raven spikes. "Vexen, come take a look, hopefully it's not anything life threatening."

Vexen nodded, "Stand Zack, I'll lead you to the bed." Zack nodded and stood, once led to the bed and sitting, Vexen took a light and pointed it into Zacks eyes. "Such a strange green... His eyes aren't reacting." He mumbled.

"To what?" Zack questioned.

"The light."

"Oh." Zack whispered, "A light."

"Yes, 'a light'. Are you not fond of the lights in your eyes?" Zack shook his head disapprovingly, "Whatever, stop moving."

"Wait, are you touching my eyes?"

"No, why?"

"It feels like something's just... rolling or feeling on my eyes..." Zack mumbled.

Vexen backed up, "I see. I'll return shortly, I made something just for this situation, and it does work fast." He confirmed before he walked out the door.

"Great. One of the best soldiers almost went blind before he gets promoted." Angeal groaned pinching his nose bridge.

"Woah! Promotion?!" Zack yelled with all kinds of joy, "Hell yes!"

"You would, but look, you might not be saved. Stupid. It's what you get for acting on your own." Angeal said, "But we've been talking about it with Lazard as of late. Even Sephiroth agreed to it. Your promotion job was supposed to happen right after Halloween."

"Wow! I swear I'll do so much better and listen more!" Zack promised.

"I thought you'd do it for Cloud, really." Angeal commented.

"Oh yeah, of course Cloud too!"

"Sure." Cloud mumbled, knowing that he was fully forgotten by Zack at that moment.

"Terra still here?" Zack asked deciding to change the topic before someone got angry.

"Yeah, why?" Cloud asked.

"I just... Hey Terra?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything you did to help me."

"Uh... You're welcome?" Terra stared at his brother awkwardly. "Is.. Is that all, because I need to get back to studying for this test coming up...?" He mumbled.

"Oh yeah, that's- that's all." Zack replied looking away, he was also making a completely awkward face at the whole situation. Luckily, Vexen made his way back into the room, with a bottle, which completely dissolved the awkwardness. "Vexen, that you?"

"Hmm? Yeah." Vexen replied, he placed the bottle lid on the bed and stared into Zacks eyes. "Do you know what type of monster did this to you?"

"No." Zack and Angeal replied.

"Could have been deadly, it's been in your system too long, you probably wouldn't have been able to make it with your eyesight in top shape." Vexen explained. "Now, tilt your head back." He directed and Zack did as told. "Now, don't move, this is very cold." He warned as he dropped a small droplet into Zacks eye. "Blink and tell me if you see anything, this will stimulate the blankness of your eyes that chose not to react after being hit by the poison, but it will not work completely.

Zack nodded and blinked a few times before looking around, though it was pretty blurry, he was still able to make out shapes and people, "It is a bit blurry, but I can see pretty well for the most part." He confirmed as he heard a sigh escape Clouds lips. 'He must have been really worried...' Zack thought to himself. Vexen nodded and made him tilt his head again, getting the other eye. After blinking a few more times Zack looked around the room again, he groaned a bit at the feeling that he might need contacts or something to strengthen his eyes again, "It's better now, I can actually see. What exactly is in that?"

"You don't want to know." Vexen stated quickly. "Now, the green color will dissipate over time, but the Mako has to also kick back in so that you go back to 20/20 vision, do you understand?" Without caring for the answer, Vexen nodded to himself and left.

"Well, I'll let you guys do what you need to- oh. Terra, Xemnas needs you, I apologize for forgetting something as important as that." Angeal said. "Come with me Terra, I'll take you there." Terra nodded and packed up his stuff, following Angeal out the room.

"Well Cloud, alone at last." Zack grinned crawling over to sit next to Cloud, who was sitting in front of his bed under the kotatsu doing work.

"Yet, you were sleep while I was here before. I should have bothered you." Cloud responded with a small smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever babe." Zack said resting his hand on Cloud's working arm.

Cloud blushed and pulled his arm away slowly, "Don't call me that." He chuckled out.

Zack grinned, "Uh huh, you never want me to call you that."

"Oh shut up, you call me all types of 'romantic' names." Cloud used air quotes on the 'romantic' part.

"But you like it."

* * *

Terra stood in front of Xemnas waiting for whatever reason he was called down. "Nice to see you again, Terra." Xemnas greeted.

"Likewise."

"I know you're one to get to the point, so here it is. You're a person with darkness inside you, but don't worry, you can... unlock your abilities. Right now though, I want to help you do such a thing." Xemnas explained.

"I... Don't understand what you're talking about?" Terra stared at Xemnas, "I have darkness inside me? From what? How would you know?"

Xemnas let out a small chuckle, "You see, this was formed by your hatred of Zack, you get angry much too quickly, you're at a loss, and this angers you." He rambled on.

Terra shook his head, "I don't hate Zack. I just don't like him because he pitied me when no one else paid attention. I'm not angry though, I'm sure."

Xemnas stood and walked in front of Terra, "Poor boy. At a loss, are we? I can smell your anger a mile away. Terra help me, help you, okay?" A small sigh came after that statement.

"Okay." Terra mumbled, "What do I need to do?"

"Never let go of any of your anger. Tell me, what bothers you the most Terra?"

"I-" Terra looked to the ground, "This time, back in Gongaga, the year before Zack left to come here... It was a little after my birthday, in which honestly wasn't celebrated like how I wanted and wished... Zack and I... we'd playfully argue with each other, playfully fight with the other. Once while fighting, He told me that he wanted to grow up to be like his hero, Sephiroth, and asked me who my hero was. I told him instantly that he was and always would be because he was so important to me." Terra rubbed at his nose, which awkwardly became stuffy while speaking, refusing to look at Xemnas at this point.

"Our parents found out the results of our exams, I had higher scores than Zack, yes, but somehow... They go and bring all of their praise to Zack, he'd be leaving that year to come here, and I'd have to wait another year. My parents barely noticed me, they dismissed my existence, even my friend Aerith, who used to love talking with me and hanging out with me, shunned me, telling Zack that she'd be going to school with him. Somehow Zack, the damned idiot, was going into the highest ranked academy and the town was just in LOVE with him from that moment. When it came my turn, not a single person noticed my leave, no one was there to cheer me on, and I thought at that moment, 'Maybe that's best, maybe I don't have to deal with all these annoying people trying to praise me off to school.'I've tried so hard though, one of the highest scores ranked, right behind Cloud and his brothers and a few others. Yet, Zack did nothing but laugh, he pitied me, telling me everything was going to be alright because he was there and I could follow back into his footsteps." Terra explained wiping his eyes. "I don't understand... Why...?"

"Terra. It's a shame, being born into such a family as that. Tell me, how does this make you feel now that you look back at it?"

"I-I... Don't know? Irritated I think?"

"Turn that unassertive irritation into anger. Everything, turn everything that you feel into anger."

"But I don't want it to be anger."

"Would you rather feel lost?"

"No...?"

"You want the anger; you just don't **know** your anger."

"I don't... Know it?"

"I wouldn't know either, but take it all in, Terra. All of that darkness and all of that anger, I want you to take it all in."

"I- I uh... I should go. It's getting a bit late, don't you think?"

Xemnas sighed, "Yes, go. I'll talk with you another time." Terra nodded and quickly left the office. "Damn." Xemnas muttered. "Vanitas, you can come on out now." He said looking at a closet hidden behind the file cabinets. "Terra does seem likely; I can practically _feel_ the keyblade forming. But I don't think it's through darkness. He has to know himself first before I can do anything more."

"You nearly corrupted the guy; I wouldn't have wanted to stay here either, just so you know." Vanitas smirked.

"Not the point!" Xemnas yelled. Vanitas nodded, "I swear, you cause me to have such an unprofessional attitude." He cleared his throat. "I'll look into Terra, as for Roxas, nice 'opening up' to him. He's been exceptional lately as another one of the candidates."

"We should start creating heartless around the school, to teach some of these guys how to fight." Xemnas nodded to the idea. Vanitas knew he'd think about it, "It was true though, my opening up to Roxas, needless to say. I'll look into the twins and my brother. I'll maybe even check in on Riku if I'm not... Too lazy." Vanitas confirmed.

"Right... I... Appreciate this."

"Don't even go there!"

* * *

The next day was moderately casual, as he students attended their regular classes, ate lunch, attended more classes, and most of them went to clubs after school. As for Roxas and Ventus, they sat in Axel and Renos dorm, with their brother Cloud, Zack, Sora, and of course the other twins Axel and Reno.

"So... What brings you all here?" Reno asked, "I thought club duty was supposed to be on? You're not joining?"

"Roxas and I are thinking about the after school club we should join. Cloud's not in any club at the moment because well.. He's being asked to join that Honor Society thing, I think it'll be helpful. Anyways! How did you and Axel get the same dorm room?!" Ventus asked casually shifting closer to the red-headed twins.

"Seniors get to pick their dorm partners, Ven." Cloud answered instead.

"Really?! I'm soooooo picking Roxas then!" Ventus nodded.

"I'm not good enough?" Sora asked with a chuckle.

"You have Van.. Or Riku! Either way, one of them would be fine right?!" Ventus hoped. He just really wanted a dorm with his twin.

"Oh Ven." Zack chuckled then paused for a moment before looking at his own blonde lover. "Hey.. Cloud. I've been meaning to ask this over the course of time, who the hell is Leon?"

"Squall Leonheart? That guy that practically works in the library and is in the Honor Society as well?" Reno asked. Zack shrugged and frowned seeing Cloud's faint blush.

"Zack.." Cloud mumbled, "Just know.. I literally gave everything to you. There's no need to worry about him, really." He said rubbing Zacks arm.

"Yeah okay, but that's not answering my question, who is he?" He said pulling back. Cloud sighed dejectedly.

"Alright, he was my first boyfriend, even though we didn't do much but go over the others house during vacations. I could only guess that he never really liked me when he just asked to be friends.." Cloud mumbled more.

"That's the guy you told me about Sophomore year?" Zack asked as Cloud gave a confirming nod. "Why didn't that click?"

"Because you're slow." Roxas commented. A sly smirk appeared on his and Ventus' faces.

"Just about to say the same thing." Axel chuckled before the three of them burst out in laughter.

"H-hey wait! I'm not slow!" Zack whined. Reno patted his back and nodded, causing Zack to become hopeless.

"Heya Ax, you up for a smoke? I've been pretty damn stressed lately and they're opening a smoking area just before lights out now. Xemnas must really care about me." Reno asked his twin.

Axel made an over thinkers face, "Should I really? I kinda did stop when Zack did." Axel said looking at Zack, whom only shrugged carelessly. "Only if Zack joins, then I will too. Don't want to really get caught by myself again, you know... Like that last time..."

"Wait!" Ventus whined, "Zack smokes?!" He shook his head, "Not only that, but you guys did this frequently, didn't you?!" He asked the three with a parenting yell, "Cloud! You... You don't smoke... Right?"

"Oh no, Cloud doesn't smoke, little blonde." Zack chuckled and smiled. "Sad to say though, I used to smoke so much a few years ago, but I still drink, I'm allowed to since sometimes SOLDIER has parties where we're allowed to drink and such. Never letting that one go, not any time soon! Regardless, it's an old habit by now, I don't get that urge anymore." Zack chuckled more. "But it did cause a bit of a problem, I couldn't smoke going into the program, but the remnants in my lungs almost fucked up my whole aptitude test because of my lack of breathing, according to Angeal. It's alright though! I'm perfectly healthy now!"

"Until you go blind again." Cloud mumbled with a smirk. Zack pushed Cloud ever so softly. "Anywho, Ven, Rox, anything you two need to tell me?"

"Oh! Ven realized that he's interested in T-"

Roxas' mouth was forcefully covered as a sheepish chuckle escaped the panicking blonde.

"Don't say anything Rox! I told you it wasn't going to happen!" Ventus insisted.

"Okay well, I heard Vanitas liked me." Roxas changed the topic of characters.

"What?! Who told you that?!" Ventus nearly flipped. Reno chuckled and patted the twins on their heads before heading out picking up a pair of keys and a lighter before walking out the door. Roxas stared at Reno before turning back to Axel questionably.

"He's going for that smoke since we're not going with him, most likely he'll find someone that he already knows that's there. But to allow smoking on school grounds, I wonder what Xemnas is doing." Axel said as he shook his head and looked back at Roxas, emerald green eyes shining ever so bright. "Go ahead and continue what you were saying though, Rox."

"Okay so. Vantas told me that when we were actually able to talk. It was a bit strange to be told that honestly. Then he said that one of Zacks friends with red hair liked me-" Roxas stared straight to Axel again. "Red... Head... AND Zacks... Friend.. I- you, Axel, are a redhead AND Zacks friend!" Roxas blushed as he climbed on top of Ventus.

"W-what?!" Axel practically yelled. He backed towards Zack and Cloud. "Why would he say such a thing?!" Roxas blankly stared after recovering fairly quickly from his shock, but sniffled and shrugged, clinging to Ventus. Sora chuckled at this as he leaned back on the bed of what seemed to be Axel's own.

"Ven likes Terra though, I can tell!" Cloud chuckled at Roxas' comment and watched as Ventus pushed Roxas off of him.

"Do not!" Ventus attempted to defend himself.

"Do too!" Roxas yelled back as a counteraction.

"Okay you two." Zack chuckled alongside the other 3 that couldn't help but smile some. "Relax, it's not all that serious. So what if Ven likes Terra? That's kinda cute, you know?"

"Zack, I don't think Terra could stay with Ven if we're together." Cloud whispered to the raven.

"Why not? I don't see the problem.." Zack mumbled with a small pout.

"Wait! Isn't Terra Zacks' half-brother anyways?!" Sora asked as he practically dug his eyes into Zacks own. Zack looked at Sora like he was crazy, then decided to just push his face away with his foot. So he did, Zack lifted his foot, put it in Sora's face, and pushed him onto the ground, only smiling just a tad bit. "Z-Zack!" Sora squirmed under the foot.

"Zack stop that." Cloud whispered pushing at Zacks' leg. "So help me, if you hurt Sora…"

"If I hurt Sora, what's going to happen?" Zack asked in a teasing motion as his leg was being pushed. Cloud glared at Zack once he gave his lover a teasing smile. "I'm serious, what are you going to do?"

"You're sleeping on your own." Cloud stated, "And, I'm not helping you with anything else for the next few months. If you want to go play around, you better find someone else to do that with."

"Wait, so you're telling me that I can cheat on you?" Zack asked with a smirk growing. Roxas, Ventus, and Axel all facepalmed in unison at the stupidity as Zack looked at them questionably. "What's wrong you guys? Isn't that what he's saying?"

"No. I'm sure he's not saying that." Roxas mumbled.

"Then what?"

"I'll be sure to… break it down for you later, Zack." Cloud responded.

"But I want to know now!"

"Anyways guys! Can you believe that Halloween is literally in a few days?! We get to go trick or treating in the town, right?!" Ventus cheered as he climbed onto Cloud's lap with Roxas in tow. Cloud smiled and nodded, "Really?! That's great! I have to find out what I want to dress up as then!" Ventus giggled out as he sat on Clouds lap thinking.

"Anything adorable would work for you I'm sure. Whatever you are, Roxas should be the opposite." Axel stated.

"Oh yeah! I'm making Vanitas go as a devil! He said that I should dress up as some type of angel, we're so coooollll!" Sora cheered.

"We'll uh… Think about it.." Roxas said looking to Ventus, who only returned the look. "We'll definitely think about it."

* * *

**I'll end the chapter with this, this was initially the second half of the third chapter, but it works well as its own chapter anyways. I hope you guys liked it. **

**In response to Mind's Odyssey:  
Thank you for telling me about that typo, I didn't even know it was there, my computer must have changed it to something else because the original typed up version had "gang" but I'll come around to fixing it. The story's supposed to have a… 'Impending bad feeling', as you put it! But I won't say how! Even though it'll start coming in more as the chapters go by. I hope you look forward to the story!**

**I would like to thank _shadowmrape _for both favoring and following my story, I'm glad to have a new follower for the story and I hope you're waiting to see what happens in later chapters!**


	5. Just the average view

**Roxas**

I walked into my third period class, I think by now it was the science class taught by Vexen. Now I didn't like being in this class, mainly because of this guy in there, his name's Seifer. I swear, he's there to annoy me, spreading all these lies saying that I'm going out with Hayner because he's like, my best friend! I sighed as I sat down in my normal seat, which was at one of the four person tables. I waited for Hayner, Pence, and Olette to come around and smile one of those goofy smiles at me. "Hey." I practically whispered as they all settled down around me. "How've you all been?" As if I hit an instant point in the conversation, Pence and Olette tensed up. I stared at them questionably. I really needed Ventus here...

"It's.. It's nothing. I'm good." Hayner replied recovering that goofy smile of his.

Pence chuckled awkwardly for a moment, "Yeah! I'm doing good myself. I can't wait until school is over though."

Olette smiled, "I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm... Good, I guess?" I answered awkwardly. I felt like there was something going on that I just didn't know what to do. So I did what I was best at doing, watching and staying silent while they give me hints of what's wrong with them.

I think it went on for most of the class before we started the independent work. Hayner and Olette went straight into the work while Pence began cracking jokes, I couldn't help but smile a bit. Of course though, that ended as soon as it began once Seifer and his crew stood in front of our table. I frowned instantly and I heard Hayner growl. "What do you want?" Hayner hissed.

"What do you mean what do I want? I want to stand here, obviously." Seifer chuckled.

"I thought you were suspended until further notice?" I asked. Seifer glared at me.

"I _was_ suspended. But now I'm obviously not right? Standing right _here_ dumbass." He hissed out, "Oh and.. Make sure you get your twin to take care of his _boyfriend_, because once I'm done with Terra, I'm kicking your ass next." He added. I frowned more.

"I don't need to tell Ven what to do, and I'm sure Terra could kick your ass." I replied knowing full well that Terra most likely could kick Seifer's snobby ass. He growled quietly for a moment. "What's wrong? You know it's true so you don't want to say anything?" I'm surprised Vexen didn't step in, really am. There was a moment of silence before I could even notice what went on, I wasn't in my chair anymore, and my cheek really hurt. Did he... Did he punch me? And I'm only just now feeling it?

"Maybe he could give me a struggle, but I know your puny ass can't fight back." I heard Seifer say.

"I..." I didn't know what to say at that point, and I know that Vexen had called the school police which was making their way over as we spoke.

"What's wrong? Awestruck?" Seifer stood over me, "Shame really. One twin probably gets fucked so much, while the other's just a beat up toy." He said before he attempted to punch me again, but this time Hayner pushed Seifer off of me and it caused me to sit up and watch as Hayner continuously punched Seifer in the face. I couldn't help but keep that same frown on my face, so I pushed Hayner out of the way.

"Don't talk about my brother. I don't care what you say about me; just don't _ever_ talk about my brother." I hissed at him once the police came. He growled at me and literally spit at me. Vexen walked up to me and Hayner with a face of disbelief.

"Head to your dorm rooms, I'll make sure to inform Principal Xemnas about this." Vexen said escorting us out the classroom.

"I probably shouldn't have gotten involved with that, but... I didn't want him hurting you anymore than he already did, you know?" Hayner said as we walked down the school building hallway. "After all... I am a Junior, getting involved with this stuff isn't good for my records.." He sighed.

"It's okay. I probably would have been able to handle it; I just really didn't know what was going on. Hopefully this time, Seifer can be expelled for his crap. His posse didn't even do anything." I huffed out crossing my arms over my chest. There was far too much stuff going on, the Halloween party is just this weekend, Ven and I have to find costumes for that party still.. I'm trying to figure out if I wanted to give Axel a chance at a 'relationship' of some sort, because it seems like he wants that, but I'm not sure about Vanitas really.. We just seem... Friendly, I guess? I groaned to myself causing Hayner to look at me curiously.

"A lot on your mind?" He asked, I just simply nodded, not really listening to him. "Well. Do you think Cloud would be informed of this?"

"I hope not!" I stopped dead in my tracks, earning a few looks from people out in the halls. "Cloud would have my ass on a pedestal!"

Hayner laughed at me, "Can your brother really do that? I don't think he's really a... Fighting type of person?" Oh how wrong you are, Cloud used to beat up on me and Ven when we didn't get things right! I'm pretty sure on occasion he hurts Zack, but Zacks probably so used to it that he doesn't care! "Or.. Is he?"

"I guess you could say he was." I answered sheepishly. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I sighed once I reached my dorm-room and lay right on my bed, a stressful sigh escaping my lips.

There was a moment of silence, and I know that classes were still going on, but I don't think I was allowed to go to them because of this. But once I heard the door open, I stared straight at whoever it could be. Vanitas stared back at me with a momentarily shocked face. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" He asked me as he closed the door and walked over to the closet.

"I uh... Was involved in a fight?" I basically asked myself. I heard a noise come from him before he reappeared by his bed.

"Really now. You.. Involved with a fight? It looks like you were the one that was beat up though." Vanitas shrugged.

"Well, it's not my fault that Seifer was allowed back into the classrooms."

"He wasn't allowed back in classes. Seifer still had another week of suspensions." Vanitas stared at me with a confused look. "Are you sure it was him? I swear I saw him in his room earlier."

"Yeah it was him! He was with Fuu and Rai, and Seifer was picking a fight with me and Hayner." I practically yelled once I completely sat up. "It was him, I'm sure of it."

Vanitas made a questioning sound, "I see. Well, before I go, let me take a look at your cheek then." He said standing and walking up next to my bed; he held onto my chin and tilted my head to see what my cheek looked like. I was pretty curious about it myself, but he laughed at it, and it made me so curious. "It's horrible. Are you like, easy to bruise?" He asked me.

"Not that I know of, I don't think so." I almost whispered. It was so awkward seeing him so close to me, I'd be really embarrassed if he took notice of the blush that I felt creeping on me.

"Well, I don't know how to help you there; I guess you should just put ice on it or something. I gotta go."

"So why did you want to look at it if you didn't know how to help?!" I watched him back up, it felt like he was glaring at me, but he smiled. It wasn't one of those caring smiles, no, this was more like a smirk, and the smile was so evil that it made my back feel weak. "Don't look at me like that..."

"Couldn't help it that was a stupid question you asked." He shrugged, "Then again, I could have done it for a reason, if you get what I mean." I stared blankly at him, "Okay, you don't understand what I mean." He confirmed.

"No, I really don't, but that doesn't mean you can't explain it to me."

"I'd rather not, I really rather not."

"Vanitas, sometimes I wonder if you get me mixed up with Ventus."

"Oh no, I don't. I can tell the difference, but really, I might prefer Ventus as a better choice. He's occupied with Terra though."

"So... you KNOW who you're constantly hitting on?"

"Yes. Do you think I'm stupid or what? Oh, now I really have to go, my extra work isn't done yet. Just a few more weeks." He mumbled to himself as he walked out our dorm room. I sighed and laid back on my bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I was woken up abruptly by my twin who stared at me with an upset but sentimental face. "What happened?! You weren't in the lunchroom or the last two classes we have together! I got so worried I wanted classes to end quickly so that I could just come and find you!" He shook me constantly while he was yelling. "And what happened to your face?! Vanitas told Cloud that you were involved in a fight and that we should check up on you!"

I looked past my twin at a very pissed off Cloud and an awkwardly placed Terra and Zack. "I... Seifer apparently wasn't off his suspension sentence but he came to class.. He uh.. He told me to tell you that you need to take care of your boyfriend because he'd kick Terra's ass, then apparently he'd come after me." I basically repeated the message. "I told him that Terra could kick his ass anytime and that I don't need to tell you what to do. That's when he punched me and yelled something like, you're always being fucked and he..." I whispered the next part, "... Called me a beat up toy..." I looked to my hands and sighed once Ventus let go of me. He sat next to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Rox.. You didn't touch him though, did you?" He asked, I shook my head.

"But I did leave him with something like, 'don't talk about my brother, I don't care what you say about me.' Then he was dragged away by the school police."

Ven clung to me tighter than before, "But, once Cloud found out... You do know how scary he is right? Angeal didn't even want to go near him once he found out." Ven almost whispered in my ear.

"R-really?" I stuttered. Cloud stared straight at me, he did look pretty pissed. I don't know how to really explain it either, he just looked... Uncharacteristic by that point. But I felt my throat almost clog up in fear of what he actually _would_ do.

"So, Seifer's picking fights with people's brothers huh?" Zack asked. Cloud stared at Zack for a moment, and boy was that an awkward moment for Zack. I don't think he's used to Cloud being like this, because I sure as hell am not!

"By the looks of things, he's trying to do something." Terra responded, "I don't see why he'd aim for Roxas though, Roxas doesn't do anything to him... Right?"

"Well... In the classes that we have together, he finds some way to pick on me. Normally calling Hayner and I 'friends with benefits' because of how close we are. Occasionally he'd practically attempt to haze me by waiting until I'm in the showers after gym so that he could get everyone's attention onto me." I felt my confidence dropping the more I said. I brought up a time in the very beginning of the school year when he literally tried to wipe my face on the bathroom mirror after actually using the bathroom. I never saw the point in that, but a week or so later, he tried the cliché thing of trying to put me into a trash can, in which Ven was actually there for. Then the other time where he shoved me into a locker and Riku was the one to find me about an hour later. A sigh escaped my lips after I finished explaining a few things that he actually did to me that I managed to remember.

"Right." Was all Cloud said that whole time. He rested his leg on top of the other and leaned over onto Zack. Though he still looked pissed. I started to think that his face would stay that way, it was so strange on him, and I've never seen him so pissed off before.

There was a long moment of silence before we all turned to the door, silently greeting Vanitas as he came back into the room. He stood there for a moment, as awkward as the moment was. I could tell that he felt the tension; he didn't give his usual smirk whenever he'd walk into the room.

"The hell? You people aren't busy?" Vanitas mumbled, still standing by the door.

"We were worried." Ventus replied.

"So? Go do what you need to do; I'm sure you're all busy."

"No thanks. My boyfriend's brother has been bullied the whole school year so far and we weren't even able to do anything about it. I'm pretty sure we want to stay for a while." Zack added, as he actually had a serious face for once.

Vanitas sighed and placed a pile of papers onto the kotatsu, he stared at me before walking back to the door, "Those are for you. Apparently Xemnas wants you to stay in the room for a while until everything's settled down."

"Wait! Let me go with you to talk with him! I know that's where you're going, right?" I asked jumping up from my bed. "Besides, I think Cloud needs some fresh air, because it looks like he's going to tear down the building in a moment's notice." I added. Vanitas turned back to me, a small smirk visible.

"Do you really want to come with me?" He asked. I nodded as Ventus clung to my hand. "That means that you can't take anyone with you, you remember that right?" Another nod. "Get rid of your brother then and come on."

"Bro." I said instantly, "I really need to talk with Xemnas, just let me go this time, alright? I'll tell you everything I can when I come back." Ventus' grip became tighter for a moment until he slowly let go of my hand. "I promise." I whispered.

"Okay..." He mumbled, "I'll stay with Cloud, Zack, and Terra." He added. I nodded to him before walking out the door and following Vanitas into Xemnas' office.

"Come in." I heard the muffled voice call. Vanitas opened the door and stared at the silver haired male before allowing me to enter. "Ah, Roxas. It's nice to see you again." He said with a small smile.

I smiled back, "Yeah." My voice came out more sheepish than I expected when talking with him, "I.. I uh.. I don't like the idea of me staying behind in the dorm room until things are cleared. I'd rather just continue going to classes, I don't mind the bruise." I said, though I actually still didn't know what it looked like, I don't recall looking at a mirror at all today.

"Is that what you insist on?" He asked me. I, yet again, gave a nod of confirmation. "Make sure you stick with that then, I'll allow you to go back into classes. I'm glad you're here though." He added in, "I've been meaning to send Vanitas to come send you. Come, sit. The two of you." He told us pointing at the two chairs in front of his desk. We obediently sat down and stared at him once more. "Now Roxas, I felt that you should be aware at the fact that I'm interested in how you refused to fight Seifer back, unlike Terra and Hayner."

"I.. I prefer not to fight. Cloud would be really ticked at me if he did." I said as I watched what I said. "He wouldn't really be pleased with that, but either way, I'm sure I don't need to do anything, that's what I feel makes Seifer the angriest."

"Is that so?" Xemnas sat there thinking for a moment, "Ignoring the man does tend to irritate him. I find that interesting myself. I wish to know though..." He stared straight into my eyes, his golden eyes looking just as intimidating as Vanitas' own. '_Could they be related somehow?!_' I shook my head and went back to listening to Xemnas, "Seifer's been a tad of a hassle as of late, and I'm considering making him leave the school, but I'd like to know. What exactly drives you?" He asked me. I wondered what he talked about while I was in my own thoughts, but I sat there thinking for a moment how to answer his question.

"What drives me? My thoughts of getting to where Cloud is, I want to be really smart, and be accepted into so many colleges just by junior year alone, even without applying there. Though I also kind of want to be like Ventus... He's carefree, but he's still smart. I want to have the physical build like how he does to participate in school sports while focusing on studies... I... I don't really think I'm all that sure with what I really want to do." I guess I had to think about it just a bit more than I thought.

Xemnas chuckled at me, "Is that so?" He asked again. I swear if I hear that I again I'm going to... "In that case, why don't you think about it more? I feel that that would help you understand what you truly wish to do. May I ask something a bit personal?" I stared at him quietly waiting the question, "What exactly is your sexuality?" He asked. I blushed almost instantly, why does he need to know what I prefer?!

"I... I'm.. Bisexual, sir..." I answered awkwardly.

"Is that so?" He asked once more. I frowned. "In that case..." My frown deepened. He kept saying the same things! "Maybe you'd appreciate what I have to offer for you." He spoke, but I could tell that he was also in deep thought, judging by the way he spoke with me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him then at Vanitas, hoping he'd probably explain.

"Well, how about this.. I'm gathering a small group of people to help me... Make this school better for all around." He said glancing at Vanitas who only shrugged in response. "Would you.. By any chance, agree to join me?"

"Who's.. In this group?"

"Oh how rude of me not to say." He replied quickly, "There are people such as Vanitas, Axel, Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis, Demyx, Zexion, Zack, Larxene, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Cissnei Aqua and Marluxia involved currently."

I felt my eye twitch with every name, I knew basically EVERYONE. If Zack was involved with a small group like this, why in the world didn't he tell me?! "I... Do you mind if I take a moment to just uh... Think about it, and I'll get back to you another day?" I asked him. He nodded. If I remember correctly, Larxene is my Literature teacher and Marluxia is the head of the arts department. Sephiroth was Clouds hero.. But I think he and Angeal are only here as administrators or substitutes, and well... SOLDIER. Genesis is Kairi's current crush, but he's a Literature teacher... But... I don't really recall talking to Zexion, and Demyx is Cloud's friend that he introduced me to. I have no clue who Tseng, Rude, Cissnei, and Aqua are... I feel so horrible for not knowing them or OF them. Then there's Reno, Axel's twin.. I wonder why neither of them told me about something like this.. I could understand Vanitas being here, he's always with Xemnas as of late.

After my conversation with Xemnas, I left Vanitas behind with our Principal, in which he seemed pretty friendly with. My first goal was to ask Zack why he was involved in a small group, and never told me about it. So, when I saw him talking with my brother, they were walking down the hall. I ran up behind them and kicked Zack, right in the ass. When he fell over, I laughed so hard while Cloud stared at me in such confusion, and Zack got back up and complained about some sort of 'sneak attack'. Of course!

"Zack!" I yelled once I regained my composure, "Why didn't you tell me you were involved in a group Xemnas created?!"

He looked at me questionably, "What..? What are you talking about? I'm not involved in any sort of group that involves Xemnas?" He frowned for a moment while going deep into thought.

Cloud chuckled, "Yeah... Yeah you are Zack." He responded. "You've been involved for a year now Zack. You just weren't bothered with it because of all the Soldier work."

"Really?!" Zack asked my brother, who nodded in response. "Woooow! I never thought that I'd be involved with a group like that! That's so cool!"

In unison, Cloud and I couldn't help but facepalm.

* * *

**End**

**In the end, I just really felt like every now and then, I should type the story in a specific person's perspective. On occasion anyway, I wish to do this. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and sorry if you were waiting so long for it. Like I said before, I wish to update the story either on Wednesdays or Fridays, though I might be a bit busy next week. Hopefully I'll get the chapters up to you guys soon.**


	6. Ventus' Magic

Ventus was never really good at playing pool, it was either that or Terra was just too damn good. Either way, Ventus sighed as he put down the pool stick and huffed at Terra as he chuckled in success another time. _Damn you Terra._ He partially glared at his friend, but blushed a bit once Terra snuck an arm around his waist in a swift sly motion. They walked out the game room and stood in the hallway, awkwardly staring at each other the whole way.

"So... Uh..." Terra mumbled as he moved away from Ventus with a sheepish smile growing on his face, "I gotta go and uh..You know.." He shuffled around awkwardly.

Ventus chuckled, "It's alright, go ahead to your detention thingy.. I'll just go back to my dorm."

"Want me to walk you?" Terra blushed at his own question. Ventus stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and trying to cover his own growing blush. "O-oh, okay then. I'll just take my time getting to Saix's office." He chuckled to the short blonde, "So uh... For the next few hours... I'll really miss you.." He mumbled and stared at Ventus in shock of what he said, "Guys! I'll really miss you guys! The detention things are really crap!" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed as a deeper blush practically attacked Ventus' face.

"Y-yeah... I figured that. Well! I should get going!" Ventus replied quickly speed-walking away down the hall leading to his dorm. _Maybe I should... Urgh! This has been going on forever Ven, tell Terra already! _Ventus sighed to himself and turned around, looking back for Terra, and he noticed that his friend was already gone. _In the name of Gaia... Ventus! You're going to have to tell him sooner or later! I really hope it's going to be sooner, you freaking idiot! _He groaned at his inner thoughts then headed off to his dorm room before it got too late.

* * *

Axel sighed as he stared at his phone. _Not one message from the blonde yet, really? Do I have to text him first or what?_ He thought to himself. The constant flipping of his phone open and closed, finally got Reno's attention as he looked up from his laptop and pushed up his goggles to stare at his fiery redheaded twin.

"Though I'm pretty damn sure I don't care, I wouldn't care, and have no care at all for what you're dealing with right now. What's wrong yo?" Reno asked feigning interest in his brother's probable 'complicated' situation.

"Why are you even bothering to ask then?" Axel asked his twin. Reno shrugged, "Then I'm not going to bother wasting my time telling you what's the matter with me, idiot." Axel huffed.

Reno smirked for a quick moment, "Well, _stupid_ I just wanted to know, you know, with you being my brother and all that shit." He shrugged and stretched, "But I guess if you don't want to tell me..." Reno placed his goggles back to cover his eyes, "Then I guess... I'll talk to you later, yo."

Axel huffed again and stared at his twin go back to whatever he was doing on his laptop, "You know what... Whatever. I don't need your help anyways."

* * *

The next morning was pretty quiet; students went to their classes as they were supposed to. They traveled through the halls, as they were supposed to. Then went to their lunchroom periods as they were supposed to. Everything was as organized as Xemnas wanted it to be. He smirked to himself, watching as the students walked past his office and to their 4th period classes, which is normally lunch for some students, while others had classes until the 5th period bell. He nodded a greeting as the kids waved at him in slight excitement, though others were scared of if he had something to say.

But once a familiar pair of blondes passed his eye, he instantly stood behind their growing group, "Ventus, Roxas, Cloud. Can I see the three of you in my office?" He asked with a small smirk as the blondes all stopped and quickly turned to face him. "It shouldn't take long; I just wish to talk with you boys about the event coming up on Saturday. You see, I was curious of something." They looked at the group they were walking with and quickly passed their principal and went inside his office. "If you'd wish, you boys can stand and wait here, it shouldn't take long." Xemnas said to the small group who looked at each other and decided to stay with silent nods.

Cloud stood behind the two chairs that his twin brothers were sitting in and waited for their principal to return to his seat. Once he did, Cloud was the first to question, "What is it about the Halloween party that you wanted to know about?"

"Well you see. I am just really curious about what you three would be wearing to the party. I'm not really sure myself as to why I wish to know. Though I've realized, Cloud, this would be the first one you're going to, no?" Cloud nodded, "That's interesting, I thought you would have taken the chance and went with Zack and his brother. By the way..." Xemnas rubbed his chin, "Are those two going?"

"Y-yeah..." Cloud mumbled.

"Well then, go ahead; spill it, what are you kids going as?"

"You're not going to steal our ideas, are you?!" Ventus replied somewhat protectively.

Xemnas chuckled, "I promise, I won't steal your ideas."

"Good, because whatever scrapped ideas we have, we're passing on to others!" Ventus huffed. "Well.. Roxas and I were thinking... The three of us could go as like... A fancy looking Sun, Moon, and Stars type combo! Or, a Robber, Detective, and Police combination. Even a Cat, Dog, and Bunny combo!" Ventus chuckled as he stopped his explanations.

Roxas shook his head, "You're still missing the Nerd, Jock, and Goth combo. I kinda want to go with that one the most."

"Really? I kinda like the animal one too." Cloud added in.

The three began a conversation between themselves as Xemnas sat back and watched, he chuckled quietly as their conversation began to come a little louder, until one started to yell, the others followed suit. Soon the office was filled with nothing but teenage anger and yelling occasional profanity to get their points across.

"Okay, you three. Stop arguing." Xemnas said simply. As soon as he finished talking, so did the brotherly trio. "Good. Now... I'm running a little 'host' thing, during the party, and I was wondering if you three would like to be my main hosts?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"H-hosts?!" Roxas blushed heavily, "W-why hosts of all things?!"

"Don't worry, it's not like I'd allow anything _sexual_ to go on, as long as _I'm_ running it. I would just like to know if you'd be willing to be the main hosts. I'm sure it'd be a great way to raise money. After all, the party IS tomorrow night."

"It feels like it took forever to get to this day!" Ventus complained, "We're going with the Nerd, Jock, and Goth combo! I call being the Jock! Cloud has to be the Goth, and Roxas _HAS_ to be the Nerd!"

"W-what?! Why do _I_ have to be the nerd?!" Roxas yelled in response. Cloud rested his hands on the twins' heads.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Cloud asked, Xemnas shook his head in response. "Alright well, we'll do it. Don't worry; I'll make sure that we have everything situated correctly."

"Thank you, Cloud. I knew I could always count on the eldest brother to help be." Xemnas smiled softly, "You boys may go. Thank you once again."

Cloud escorted his twin brothers out and waved one last time to his principal. Once the door closed, Xemnas smirked ever so nefariously, the grin growing wider each inch the door closed. "Once again, Vanitas, you may come out." He glanced towards the closet door, his raven haired golden-eyed companion emerged from the closet and smirked his own evil smirk. "I'm sure you heard this, do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure what _you_ want _me_ to do for _you_ now." Vanitas grinned.

"And what would that be?"

"Find out what makes the ones light glow ever so bright. Ventus." Vanitas confirmed.

"Kidnap Terra, bring him here. I don't wish for him to be awake, or aware of who did something to him. I'm sure if we push Ventus to a certain point, we can get his light to glow enough for that Key-blade to make an appearance." Xemnas laughed evilly to himself. Vanitas sighed and covered Xemnas' mouth.

"You still need to work on your maniacal laughter. Don't do it." Vanitas whispered.

Xemnas glared at the raven, "I will kill you in a moment's notice."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Don't ever do that again."

"Yes sir."

"Now, are the Heartless in place?"

"Yes, yes they are. Set them up earlier today. They and the Unversed seem just about ready to start bouncing around the school."

"Good, good. Not until after you kidnap Terra, inform them."

"Will do."

* * *

Ventus happily ate his meal in between the Fair brothers. Terra was to his right, as Zack was to his left. Even though there was a bit of a gap between he and Zack, in lieu of Cloud sitting a bit farther away from his brother and Zack was literally hugging and clinging onto the blonde at the moment, which Ventus never really minded what went on. Though, the whole time during lunch, he and Terra have been bumping elbows whenever one would grab a fry and the other would pick up their pizza, as this happened again.

Ventus blushed for the umpteenth time as he tried to slide over a bit closer to Zack so that he wouldn't needlessly bump into Terra, _again_. _Wait wait! Ventus, you NEED to tell Terra how you feel, no matter if it's in front of a big group of people! You're not like Roxas, keeping your love a secret for a person that you're sure that you like. You're not like Cloud either, how he's now able to openly show his affection to the person that he likes- You know, maybe Zack really is right for him?- either way! You're not like Sora, - Though I don't know why he's being compared- who openly flirts with Riku, yet somehow they're not together at the moment. Or Demyx who's in love with Zexion, but he's too afraid to show it._

_Wait..._

_Demyx? _

_**He's... He's afraid too, right? **_

_**Demyx is afraid to show Zexion that he likes him, because Zexion shrugs him off...**_

_**Right? **_

_But still... Isn't that kind of how you are now...? _

_**Is it how I am now? **_

_I think so..._

_**I'm afraid to tell Terra how I feel, because I think he doesn't like me back...**_

_Have you ever confirmed how he felt about you? _

_**Well... No... But I do feel like he likes me-**_

_Did you ever ask? _

_**- I actually am... Afraid... To ask... **_

_Don't be, Terra will be there for you. _

_Hey.. It's time for you to get out of your thoughts now, they're looking at you strangely. _

"Ven?" Ventus heard Sora call once he snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you okay..?" He asked.

"I- Uh... H-huh?" Ventus asked looking at the confused brunette. Terra lightly pushed his shoulder. "Yeah...?"

"Roxas wanted to ask you something, but it looked like you kinda just zoned out there." He said with a partially goofy smile, which was actually fit for Zacks carefree features.

"Oh... Really?" Ventus looked to his twin, "What's up?"

"Um.. I don't even think I remember anymore, you've been out of it for like 5 minutes, and the only dumbass that didn't notice was Zack." Roxas responded, prompting one arm on the table and resting his head in his palm.

"I'm going to need you to stop talking about me like that." Zack mumbled.

"We wouldn't have to talk about you if you'd stop being an idiot and be more aware of the shit around you." Terra mumbled.

A scoff came from Zack as he stared at his little brother, "Yet you still complain about me being better than you. I'm _still_ the one that's actually oh, you know, _IN_ SOLDIER. I'm the one that was focused on, regardless of the years that you've spent studying and trying to stand out, or did you forget that?" Zack asked, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh, so now you want to bring that shit up?"

"Not my fault you practically licked my feet. It was like I fucking owned you Terra, _owned_ you."

"When did you get so cocky, huh?" Terra growled as he stood from his chair, Zack following suit as they moved to stand in front of the other.

"When I actually _had_ sex, ya know. One of the many other things that I seem to beat you at." Zack chuckled.

"Would you shut up about that?! You're starting to piss me off." Terra growled louder.

"What cha' gonna do? Mimic and follow me to my grave?" A teasing tone was heard from Zacks lips. Terra glared angrily before tackling his older brother and commencing a wrestling match with the raven who only laughed and chuckled when he managed to flip the brunette onto his back. When Zack confirmed that with Terra's squirming that he was secured on the ground, he smirked once more, "What's wrong now? Can't even beat me? It's not even a real fight if you don't try, you know."

"Zack." Cloud stated from where he stood, which was now a few feet away from the fight, "Get off of Terra. He's going to get into more trouble, and you're going to get into trouble of your own, you know that."

Zack quietly stared at Cloud for a moment before standing up from his brother and dusting himself off. "It's not my fault he charged at me, babe." He mumbled and walked around to wrap an arm around Cloud's waist.

Ventus helped Terra up with a sheepish smile, "Are you okay...?" Ventus asked awkwardly staring at Terra's angry blue orbs. "You seem to get into more trouble than I thought..."

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter. None of it fucking does." Terra stated walking away. He walked right around the security guard which stared at him in questioning thought. They never 'officially' caught who caused the 'fight', but it seemed like it never happened. Though of course, the ones who were at the table at that time indeed would remember this for quite the while.

Terra sighed walking down the hallway that would soon lead to the junior dorm room. "Tomorrow's Halloween huh? Zack and I were supposed to be like some twin thing. I guess the groups theme this year was 'twin' because EVERYTHING had to do with twins." A louder sigh escaped his lips.

"Hey, Terra." A distorted voice called, "I need your help!" It yelled. Terra looked around the empty hallway, completely confused. "Please! The classroom! That abandoned one! Someone threw me in here!"

Terra instantly knew which classroom was being mentioned and ran towards it as quick as he could. Hurriedly opening the door, he was greeted with a bat to the face, instantly dropping to the ground unconscious.

Vanitas chuckled as he set the bat down by the door and poked Terra with his shoe, "At least these Dusks aren't some good for nothing pieces of trash. Well Terra, let's see if they'll accept you like how they did Seifer and Zack. For god's sake, hopefully you'll be the reason for Ventus' light, because I'm tired of running around working on different people's Key-blade abilities at the same time. Though, when I think about it, I know when the boss wants this done." Vanitas said before turning to the four Dusks that constantly wiggled as if they were dancing, "Take him to the office, I got something else I need to do to uh... Further this operation." He ordered the four who willingly obeyed and teleported away with Terra. Vanitas stepped out of the classroom, locking the door behind him, he headed down the empty hallway, mischievous smirk growing bigger by the minute.

* * *

"That wasn't Zack." Ventus said as he paced the dorm room that he and Sora owned. Roxas was watching him from the couch as Sora and Riku were watching from Sora's bed.

"Anyone could see that that wasn't Zack." Riku commented.

"Yeah... But apparently Terra couldn't tell." Roxas mumbled.

"Where _is_ Terra? He said he'd meet me here like... two hours ago?" Ventus looked at the time, _8:49pm_.

_When did it get so late? _

_**You're back again?**_

_Oh, rude much. It's not my fault that something bad might have happened to Terra. _

_**Oh no... What if he and Zack were caught up in another fight or something?! **_

_Go. _

_Go now and check. _

_Save Terra._

Ventus instantly stopped pacing and ran towards the door, "I'm going to go save Terra!" He deemed before opening and running out into the hallway. Roxas stared at Sora and Riku for a moment before the three stood. Sora ran for the door but couldn't manage to open it.

"Are we... Locked in?!" Sora yelled in fear, "No! Ven needs us!"

"No, I don't think so." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door, instantly Sora recognized it.

"V-Van-Van! Van-Van, unlock the door!" Sora yelled banging on it.

"No." He said simply.

"Please! Van-Van, Ven needs us!"

"Sora.. Ventus needs himself right now." Vanitas stated before walking away, "He doesn't need you idiots." Vanitas mumbled.

Riku pulled Sora away from the door, "Clearly Vanitas knows more than we thought. We can't do anything right now... I'm sorry to say."

Roxas stood in thought, silently wondering what he could do to be able to reach outside the room. Then that's when it clicked, Zack used to climb and hide in air ducts that were normally in every closet, according to Cloud. "Guys! Follow me!" Roxas yelled running into the closet.

* * *

Ventus ran down another hall, confused and uncertain as to where to go. Then he checked an empty classroom, for some reason there were no students wandering around the building like how they should be, and there weren't any students inside classrooms, though of course, it's nearing 9PM now. "No one here either?" Ventus sighed to himself before shutting the door and turning around.

Being greeted by six little monsters staring at him, Ventus began to feel a bit weirded out, but realized how cute the little guys were. So, he put the distaste away and smiled at them, "Hey there little guys, you're so cute...!"

"They are called Floods." The Dusk spoke standing behind the six Floods.

Ventus gasped in shock then backed up into the door, "Floods? Then what the hell are you?! Because you're clearly not the same thing!"

"A Dusk." It spoke once more.

"Alright, what do you want then? Why are you bothering me?!"

"The Key-blade." The Dusk began to chant. "Summon the Key-blade."

"Th-the what?!" Ventus shook his head, "I don't have any keys, or blades- better yet, Key-blades for that matter! Leave me alone!" He yelled, but he was unable to leave since the Floods moved in closer to him. A few bigger monsters appeared in front of Ventus, even more shocked than before, Ventus frantically tried to open the door behind him.

"Ven, the least you could do is try." Vanitas said walking over and picking up one of the Floods. "They're not going to be all cute and cuddly soon, you might want to learn how to use the Key-blade fast. I'm tired of waiting."

"I don't even know what a Key-blade is! Why do you even know these monsters anyway?! And what do you mean you're 'tired of waiting'?! What's going on?!" Ventus yelled clinging onto the doorknob.

Vanitas sighed, "I have a few minutes to spare. Okay well first _this-_" Vanitas held out a hand and caused a light to appear summoning a blade that looked like a key, "- is a Key-blade. I know these monsters because I create most of them, just... Not those Dusks." He said glancing back to the stray Dusk. "I'm tired of waiting because this has been going on since you brats came to this damned school, and what's going on? Well.. You're going to have to forge the pages of that yourself. Then I'll explain _everything_ to you."

"Vanitas... What type of shit are you trying to pull?!" Ventus yelled practically glaring at Vanitas.

The Flood that Vanitas was holding crawled up into his hair and peeked out from the top. Vanitas grinned somewhat lazily, "You're an idiot. Ventus, really I'd rather deal with your brother right now, but these were my orders." Vanitas pointed his Key-blade towards Ventus, "Get him." He nodded to the little monsters. He lowered the blade and walked away with a smirk on his face, the single Flood remaining on his head.

* * *

"You're... Going to focus mainly on Ventus? I expect his Key-blade by the end of the day _today,_ Vanitas. What are you doing here?" Xemnas asked the raven who was lounging in one of the office chairs playing with the Flood.

"Oh hush, the unversed should be riling him up a bit. It's a shame, Halloween will be spent not even in a fun way. So many people planned for the party and all."

"It was never even set up. Fools. All of them." Xemnas chuckled.

"Yes, I'm aware, but why don't you yell it out the window where everyone can hear?" Vanitas said refusing to look up from the small unversed. "Who's a little cutie? I'm sure it's you." He said scratching at its stomach, "You're quite the adorable one, aren't ya?" It nodded in response and he smirked, crossing his legs by the ankle while they were propped up on the arm part of the chair.

"Vanitas." Xemnas said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm keeping a watch on him, the Unversed ARE _my_ ability, after all."

* * *

**End**

**Sorry for missing the date(s) that I was supposed to have to upload these things, omg. I'm so sorry guys! D: But now I owe you two chapters, so... Here's one! The next chapter, I should be able to have by the end of Friday, on to Saturday. I'm so sorry! R&R please~! **

**And in response to Mind's Odyssey:  
I'm glad you're taking guesses to the future and I like how you're enjoying it, thank you for your wonderful reviews **_**AND **_**letting me know when I mess up a bit while typing, thank you, thank you! A million times thank you!**


	7. Vanitas' memories

**Vanitas**

Well, this is quite the interesting night that Xemnas wanted to put on before the 'Halloween party" that literally was never going to happen. I wonder why he even spent his time trying to talk with Cloud, Ventus, and Roxas about what they were going to wear. Maybe that was just for his own personal amusement? Either way, I've grown a bit tired of listening to this man, I prefer Master Xehanort- my original boss, even though technically it still is the man- to see and listen to. Either way, I'm just pretty damn picky at this point in time.

Xemnas had left me in his office with my little Flood... Creature... Thing... That I decided to name Akuma. I thought of him as a demon of sorts, either that or because it was my favorite one that I'm just all okay with it and whatevers… Whatevers? Yeah, whatevers. He likes my hair, as far as I'm concerned with him and all, though his licks can get really weird.. I had to smack him last time because he began licking my ear, I hate that so much.

Anyways, back to my original train of thought, I'm supposed to be getting Ventus' Keyblade to summon itself, but he's being a dick. How cute, being a mother fucking dick, pissing me the hell off.

So, it's about time for me to get back to my job. I stood and headed towards the door, followed by Akuma who apparently had a little trouble following after me- you know, long legs and such- he looked like he'd been climbing a mountain top by the time we actually got to our destination a few minutes away. Probably should have carried the little guy.

Regardless of any of that, I couldn't help but smirk when I saw that the Unversed were still giving Ventus problems. Somehow they let him walk away, but they continued to follow after him in an annoying bundle, probably hoping that that would piss him off enough to actually get the Key-blade to summon himself.

_Looks like it's my turn to start doing more shit. _

I sent off Akuma to cooperate with the other Unversed as I headed back into the Principals office, taking the microphone to talk through. Luckily, Xemnas has a little camera that was following poor ol' Ven the whole time. So, I cleared my throat and turned on the microphone.

"Hey, Ventus." I started, a smug smirk appearing on my lips as Ventus stopped walking and looked at one of the speaker boxes.

"_What the hell do you want now?_" I heard him ask.

"Aww, how rude of you. I just wanted to help." He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_I'm fucking tired of you; get your stupid things away from me._" I swear I felt something hit my chest with that comment.

"Now now. No need to hate on the Unversed. I really just want to help."

"_You haven't helped shit before. You didn't help my twin; you rarely help your own twin. Your fucking friends got Terra into a whole leap of trouble, and you're probably the reason why Zack was acting like an ass to his OWN brother. Do you really expect me to believe that you just 'want to help'?_" Oh, how right all of that is. Sheesh.

I coughed through the microphone to stifle my chuckle I felt coming on, "What if I told you, that Terra's been kidnapped?"

"_Where is he?!_"

That yell was all I needed to smirk, "Oh, so you care now. Why should I tell you?"

"_Would you stop kidding around?! Please! I want to find Terra!_"

"You're setting your life up, for a man that doesn't even care about you. You realize this, right? Terra's nothing but a flirt, broke up with two chicks that caused him to fight over him." All I need is for his anger to build, just so that that power will go to me. After all, all that light is with Ventus, the darkness is with me. "Terra's going to screw you over, no matter if his brother is dating your brother or not, that guy has a history, and you're playing right into his shit."

"_Stop playing with me. Stop trying your shit with me!_" Ventus yelled, I knew how angry he was at this point, and god, I felt the energy surging through the Unversed still hanging about.

"I'm not trying any shit. I'm telling you the truth, Terra's going to do nothing but hurt you. I want you to be able to protect yourself, but you have to listen."

"_I'm not going to listen._" It was faint, but I heard it.

"You're simply being played like the doll you are, it's a shame. You trust the wrong people."

"_What makes you think that I should trust you then?!_"

I sighed, "Terra... You have to follow what you believe to find him." I mumbled out before turning off the microphone.

"_Wait what?! What do you mean?! Van? VAN!_" Ventus yelled at the speaker box, "_Please, answer me! I- W-what the hell?!_" Ventus turned around to see that one of the Unversed- the Scrapper- decided to use an Aerial Claw on him. "_Urgh, you guys come back to attacking me again?!_" He groaned.

There was no way in hell he was going to be able to fight those guys without the Keyblade. I'm still trying to figure out what exactly I could do to be able to get him to summon it. Terra's just a mild stepping stone, but Ventus is just... ANNOYING.

I groaned and grabbed at my hair, spewing nothing but curses as I tried to think what in the hell I could do to get this boy to summon his Keyblade. That's when it hit me; Ventus' patience wears thin when his brothers are in trouble. I clicked back on the microphone, "Hey, Ventus." I greeted again.

He made a noise but stared at the Unversed, dodging another of their attacks. _"What now?_" I heard him ask after a moments break.

"Your brothers, where are they right now?" I asked.

Ventus instantly stared at the speaker box, _"What the hell do you mean?! Roxas should still be in my dorm room, right?! Cloud is... Cloud should be able to take care of himself! What did you do to them?! I swear to god, Vanitas!_"

Nothing but anger, how beautiful. "They're in heaps of trouble; I suggest you do something about the Unversed if you want to reach them in time." This, this is what I wanted. Ventus froze for a moment, acknowledging the Key that formed in his hand, I couldn't help but smirk, laugh, almost jump in joy, everything. The Keyblade had summoned itself, this is the best achievement so far. "Thank you, thank you!" I spoke in a slight sing-song voice, "You've just played 'How to create a Keyblade' with your host, Vanitas. Until next time!" I said turning off the microphone and camera.

I'll know if he took care of the Unversed. After all, they are connected to me.

_My next target, Roxas._

I headed where my senses led me. Unversed were following Roxas, Riku, and Sora. I'm pretty shocked I haven't heard from those little guys in a while. Apparently it was the Thornbites and the Jellyshades that decided that they'd follow the small group. Little Akuma had used his teleportation to follow me to where I am now. A hallway that connected the Sophomores dorms to the main building. Shocking enough, not many people actually know about this walkway, it's almost completely hidden.

According to Akuma, they were running aimlessly through the hallways, changing routes when encountering some of the Unversed. As usual, a smirk graced my lips while I walked through a small group that blocked a passage way. I guess they didn't come this way. They must be still in the dorm building somewhere.

But that's when I heard something, it sounded like Sora, he sounded a bit spooked. "Keyblade master my ass." I mumbled. They're pretty damn close then. I turned a corner and noticed the blonde twin bending over, resting his hands on his knees; it looked like he was catching his breath.

Well, time to play innocent.

I rounded the corner and stared at the three. The first to notice me were those Teal eyes, Riku. He growled and pointed Sora towards me. Sora had been resting against a door to one of the classrooms. Roxas straightened up and glared at me, nothing but anger from the three, it's alright. The darkness is supposed to fill two out of the three anyway.

"What do you want?" I heard Riku ask me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I would on a normal basis.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked, angrier this time. "Why are you here?"

"I want my brother." I responded. Riku instantly stood in front of Sora, I chuckled. "Don't tell me, you're playing around with my twin now?" I asked.

"Fuck you." He growled.

"Speaking of brothers, where's _mine_?" Roxas asked me.

I gave him a blank look, "I'm sorry?" I asked, "How would I know?"

"You... You made my brother leave! Then you locked us up in Ven and Sora's room! You walked away, where is he?!" Roxas attempted to explain.

I stood so that most of my weight was on my left foot as I placed a hand on my hip and the other to rub my chin, "I'm sorry, I'm not recalling this." I said after a moment.

"Maybe whatever's happening hit Van-Van too... Like it did to Zack." Sora explained.

I gave a 'shocked' gasp, "What happened to Zack?!" I asked, trying not to sound amused.

"Something possessed Zack... He was arguing with Terra to the point that they wrestled during lunch.." Sora replied. "But.. I was waiting for you, I'm shocked that you weren't about to see something like that..."

"I was with the Principal, finishing up the last of my detentions. I never heard this before.." I commented, "I have nothing to do with this though, I wasn't even in the dorm building until just now." I added.

"What do you mean you weren't in the dorm building?! You LOCKED us in the dorm room!" Riku yelled, Sora stood and grabbed onto his arm. _Ew._

"Like I said, maybe what happened to Zack, happened to him?" Sora tried to protect me, I could tell. It's time for me to make my little move now though; Akuma had gotten the hint from around the corner and summoned more of the Unversed. They stayed behind the wall to wait until I give the clear for them to go. I needed Riku to lash out, just a bit more; I can feel the power of his Keyblade, right there.

"Just because 'I' was apparently there, doesn't mean you can go assuming that it was literally me." I commented. _I think that did it._

Riku growled, a dark light forming in his hand as he charged at me. I dodged his first attack, us both hearing Sora yell for Riku to stop. I gave the clear for the Unversed and ran behind the wall, making my way to my next destination. But that didn't stop me from hearing "_See?! He knew what the hell he was doing!_" Riku, far too smart.

_Two down though. Riku and Ventus. Perfect, but I was aiming for Roxas first. _

I shrugged to myself, my head hurting a bit. I decided to go back to the office to take a nap of sorts. The first thing I saw was the boss, Xemnas, standing at his desk.

"How are things?" He asked with a smirk.

"I just came back from dealing with Roxas, Riku, and Sora. Riku so far is the only one from that group to gain a Keyblade. But I also dealt with Ventus, after a little struggle, I managed to get him to summon his Keyblade as well."

An approving nod, "Good. Good. This is very good. What are you doing in here though?" He asked me after settling down at his desk, I shrugged and sat on a chair opposite to him. "That's unlike you, taking a break like this."

"I know.. I just feel, odd." I groaned leaning back in the chair. Akuma had settled himself down on my stomach as I rested my head on the armrest, and my feet on the other. Another groan left me as I noticed Akuma fading a bit.

"Are you.. By any chance... Losing your powers?" Xemnas asked. He must have noticed Akuma fading as well.

"It can't be that, right? It must be something like... I just have too many Unversed around. It's a lot of the weaker ones. It's not like the Mimic Masters and the Iron Prisoners." I felt my breath become raspier, like I needed far too much air in order to make myself feel better. I shut my eyes, hearing Xemnas' voice faintly reach me.

"_It has... -thing... wi-...your mem-es... to feel...this..._" It's all I managed to hear before I blanked out.

_**September xx, 2008**_

_I stared blankly at my brother, his brown hair equally as spiky as mine. He has bright blue eyes, he's just the innocent version of me, basically. This has to be the day we were going into our first day of Junior high. Mom and Dad made such a big deal over nothing, really. _

_They stared at us, my mom's long chocolate hair pulled back into a clumsy ponytail. She has the same golden eyes as I do. My dad has spiky hair just like the two of us, his hair is black like mine, and his eyes are bright blue, like Soras. _

"_Vanitas, Sora!" My mother said, "Enjoy your day in Junior high now~!" She giggled out. That always disgusted me. "My twins are younger than some- but it's okay- you boys are very adorable at 10!" She smiled holding onto my dad's arm. They chuckled for a moment before shoving us out the building. _

_It was pretty much a rundown apartment really, we're barely able to live in the thing anyway, despite the nice clothes and all that we have. Sora insists on getting EVERYTHING that he sees, which is probably why we're so poor now. My mom and dad don't know how to say no. _

_We made our way onto the school bus, and Sora pulled me to sit with him in the front. I saw a few friends in the back that I've known in earlier years, but I guess it's because he hasn't made friends yet that he's just clinging to me. So, I did what any brother would do, and left him to sit in the back of the bus. I know, rude. _

_When we got to school, I met up with him anyway, and boy was he upset. He frowned at me for a first moment, I couldn't help but smirk. Wasn't that just priceless, the stupid boy frowning at me because I left him. Tsk. _

_We met up again at lunch, so far the first day wasn't so bad in Junior high. He sat across from me and began eating his lunch, pretty much refusing to talk to me. But with a simple shrug, we ended the day with me also ignoring him by the time we got back home. Mom and dad weren't there, which was odd. Sora and I ran around to the back of the house, knocking a bit frantically, I couldn't help but feel a bit panicked. Sora was worried, as was I. _

_We split up, Sora trying the front half of the building again, as I checked the back for anything that we could do to get inside the house. _

_This is where I fell blank. _

_**October 0x, 2009**_

_A year and a month later, as I saw on the calendar, I apparently just came to. My body had felt weak, I sat up from what looked to be an examination bed and god, and did I grow in that year. Happy eleventh, probably twelfth birthday Vanitas. _

_There was a stack of clothing sitting there, and it looked like it should be able to fit me, thank god I wasn't naked, but this clearly means that someone undressed me at the time I was out. _

_I'm not really worried about Sora; he should be able to hold his own. But for now, I'm focused on finding out what's going on. So I put on my clothes, quite fast might I add, and walked out the door. The boots they had given me were pretty lightweight, the capris were pitch black, and they were the ones that you could draw the rims closer, but they were already pretty tight at my calves and all. I fiddled with the drawstring around my waist, the pants were pretty cool, I gotta say. I wore a dark red shirt, almost crimson, and a short black jacket. Feels pretty good, after all, I don't really need much to show off. I'm glad whoever they are, went with dark colors. My favorite dark colors. _

_I made my way down the hall; it was long, dark, and empty. Somewhat gave me the chills. The jacket lacked long sleeves, stopping at the shoulder, so I found myself walking while rubbing my arms in an attempt to stay warm. A yawn escaped me as I walked longer. I reached a doorway, lights and all. My first reaction, run to the door and see what's up, and that's what I did. _

_I stared in amazement, a round room, all in white, piles of what looked like chairs leveled at different heights. But there were only a few people sitting there, all in suits. _

"_**The organization..**__" I heard one of the men say; it looked like it was the man with silver hair and dark skin. "__**It's being forged at the moment. Thus only having but a small few members. You all... Will take the role of teachers, as we forge this school. I my wish... is to recreate Kingdom Hearts.**__" He said, his voice practically projecting around the room. _

_Something told me to step closer, let them know that I'm here, but something was holding me back. "Am I scared?" I whispered to myself, "Sora's the one that's normally scared for me... I can't be scared... Can I?" _

"_**Who's there?**__" Another voice asked. _

"_**Relax; it must be the boy I picked up on my way here. He finally arose, Vexen.**__" The first man said. "__**Please, come in.**__" He said, I could tell that it was directed towards me. I walked over and into the room, standing in the middle. _

"_I-" I started; honestly, I didn't know what to say. "W-where am I?" _

"_You're in the Round Room. Currently. This takes places in the World that Never Was." The first man answered, "My name is Xemnas." He introduced. "These here are Xaldin," He pointed to the male with long black hair that looked to be in dreads. "Luxord," The short blonde haired male with the goatee smirked a bit and closed his eyes, somewhat cockily. "Marluxia," The pink haired male- that I almost swore was a woman- nodded, he also had his eyes closed, as if he was in deep thought. "Xigbar," The man with an eye patch chuckled once his name was called, he had grey streaks, but his hair was pulled back into a seemingly long ponytail. "Vexen," He pointed to an older looking male with long blonde hair. Vexen stared at me with momentary disgust. "Larxene," The other blonde that I could tell was a woman, she held a sadistic grin as she practically glared at me. "And finally, Lexaeus," He pointed to the buff ginger that sat at one of the end chairs, he didn't even do as much as look in my general direction, maybe he's just silent. _

_The man that I've now identified as Xigbar grinned at me, "Hey Kiddo, who are you?" _

"_Vanitas." I said loud enough for them to hear, "My name's Vanitas." _

"_Vanitas.." I heard Xemnas say, "That's very interesting, quite the name." _

"_Yeah. What am I doing here?" I asked him, "And it's been a year since I've been near my brother right? Where is he?" _

"_Oh shut it kid. Your brother's fine, we've been watching him to make sure that he's okay." The only girl, Larxene, told me. I didn't even bother to look at her, "We are just focused on you now. According to Mans- Xemnas." She coughed and stifled a chuckle to herself. "Sorry." A quick apology was heard. _

"_I want to see him." I reacted quickly to the statement nonetheless. _

"_I've been to see him." Xemnas counter-reacted. _

"_No, I want to see him." _

"_And I've been to see him." _

_I groaned and growled, "I want to see my brother." _

_He smirked and laughed, "I've been to see your brother." _

"_I hate you." I blurted out. _

"_That's fine, I don't need you to like or hate me." _

"_Where is he?" _

"_Home. Your home that is." _

"_Did he find mom and dad?" _

"_No, they're dead." _

_That took a toll on my body right then and there, my parents were dead, and it's been a year since I last seen them. I couldn't see them now, it would be a waste of time if I did, I never told my parents how I felt about them. Guess now I know what they mean by 'You never know what you're missing until it's gone'. A tear was prying at my eyes as I looked down to the ground; I'm trying not to cry, so hard. It's coming out though... And it hurts... I've never cried before. Sora has done that for me, countless times. _

"_What should we do with the boy?" I heard an unfamiliar voice, but I didn't want to look up, I could only guess that it could have been Xaldin, Marluxia, Luxord, or Lexaeus. _

"_Nothing let him find his own." Xemnas said. "Though, Marluxia, I wish for you to watch over him, until he does find his own." He confirmed. _

_There was a moment of silence before I felt a presence next to me, it was Marluxia. He pulled me by my arm and tugged me out of the room. I didn't have the energy to thrash about, but I would have if I hadn't been stuck thinking about my parents. _

"_Come." He said. From there I confirmed that he was the voice that recently spoke. "It's about time I get a job that I actually like." He commented, mostly to himself by the looks of things. _

_He led me to a room it had a bed, but it was strange seeing as it was only _one_ bed. "You'll be sleeping here. It's currently unoccupied." He confirmed my thoughts. I see… _I'm_ sleeping here. Good. _

_**December xx, 2009**_

_I stretched as best I could. I've been under the training of Marluxia and Xigbar, now completely familiar with the routine. But today, there was something different. Marluxia didn't come to greet me, but Xemnas did. He smirked at me and pointed to me with a finger, pulling it to tell me to come to him. I did as motioned and followed behind him to an open ground._

_"This is a special training ground, I wish for you to show me, what you have learned."_

**October 30, 2013**

I jumped up from my seat; I remember things that happened at least 7 years ago still. It hurts my head to think about it, but I've been wondering lately if what I'm putting myself through is really worth it. I looked around the office, Xemnas wasn't here anymore. Akuma disappeared completely. I tried to manifest a few more Unversed, but they faintly appeared. Damn.

This is going to be tricky if they're killing the Unversed like this, 'm supposed to gain powers from their deaths, but that's only if they're dying by the Keyblades.

Unless...

No... No don't tell me they..

**End**

**Whoopsie *Looks around room* Looks like... Cliffhanger? **

**Oh my god, this is late too! I'm just all kinds of late lately, trying to catch up in some things, and my recent distraction was the game-play of "The Last of Us." Surely you've heard of it, I hope. **

**I'd like to thank AnnaZaneFair for adding this to your favorites; you have been thanked, probably a lot of times to count. **

**And in response to Mind's Odyssey:  
Yes mam, Van-Van's made his move, set his plate, everything's started. I'm also thanking you again for noting the typos and such. I think I go back and change them when they're noted. Since I get too into the story sometimes, I tend to make a few mistakes here and there, and there isn't really anyone that I know that's familiar with KH. *Sadface* But I'm glad that you enjoy it, and keep being a good fan to the story~!**

**Also, I don't know if you guys are aware, I was SOOOO about to type "Mansex" because I'm so used to calling Xemnas that, but I just turned it into a little joke because I was too lazy to actually push the backspace button at that time. Oh Jeez. **

**I thank all that's been reading the story, and I hope to get more reviews and feedback as to what you like, and what you'd probably wish to see. Just know, I have an idea planned out, and everything takes its time, thank you! **


	8. Cloud's reasoning

**Sorry for this chapter being so late! It's not that I've been distracted, but it's more like, I've been trying to figure out what to type for this chapter. Just at a bit of a loss, but it's not bad. I have an idea for a next chapter for another story, which is so weird. This one though, I hope you don't mind the mild spoiler that I give you guys. D; I'm so sorry for being late and all, gah! I feel so sloppy!**

- Chapter 8: Cloud's reasoning

* * *

_I hate Vanitas. I really do. Always have, and always will._

I groaned to myself walking down one of the hallways that I felt was leading me to one of my twin brothers. Zack had been using that Buster Sword that he got from Angeal a few days ago to help me. Though, I could tell that he was just as worried as I was, my twin brothers shouldn't be dealing with all of this... _Shit really_.

"Cloud?" I heard Zack call me from down the hallway. I stared at him silently, expecting him to continue, "While we're doing this, can you explain to me why you think it's Vanitas' fault for all of this?" There he goes, he said the magical word to piss me off.

I couldn't help but frown at him, even if he was my boyfriend. So I tried to recollect my thoughts as I walked past him, and I honestly didn't want to explain a thing, but I knew one day I was going to have to.

"Cloooouuuudddddd?" He called again following me down the hall.

"Zack, I'm not the only one that knows the truth." I said, glancing back to where he was. "From the very beginning, when they came to school as freshmen. Where they met Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Sora, Kairi, Riku. The time frames... Everything." I couldn't help but sigh. I honestly knew what was going on, and I didn't want to say anything about it.

"What...?" I heard this ever so cute confused sound. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at him, "Now, you know you're going to have to explain this, right? 'Cause I have no idea what you're on about."

Sometimes, his stupidity really makes me smile. "Okay, I'm only saying this once. Sora and Vanitas aren't twins, Ventus and Roxas aren't twins, Axel and Reno aren't twins either. A-" He held up a hand to stop me.

"Now how in the hell are you so sure about that?"

"Would you just listen, please?"

"No, not until you explain to me how your little brothers aren't twins, Sora and Vanitas aren't twins AND Axel and Reno not being twins too."

"I am going to explain that, if you'd be quiet." I frowned at him for a moment, he stared at me not with a face of confusion, but complete doubt. I sighed heavily, "Vanitas and Xemnas knows this as well." I added in. He raised a doubtful eyebrow. I felt my eye twitch in irritation, "Fine. I'm not explaining it." I said turning back around and speed-walking down the hall. If he doesn't want to believe me, so be it, I know what I'm talking about.

"Wait, Cloud!" Zack called for me from the distance, I refused to turn around though. I figured if I kept walking, he'd realize that I expect him to just chase after me, which he did in the end. "Cloud, okay... What you're saying sounds a bit far fetched, but I'm fine with listening if you wanna keep going?" I shook my head.

"Why would I explain it to you, if you're going to deem it 'far fetched'?" I asked him, refusing to look at his somewhat worried face. But that wouldn't stop me from glancing at him.

He sighed, dragging the sword on the ground, "Is this where they are?" I nodded, I really didn't feel like talking with him right now. _Urgh_.

We knew we were in the right place when we heard Riku yelling and spewing shit about Vanitas and how much he hated him. _Join the club, silver_. "Riku, Roxas, Sora." I called out to the three who instantly turned to us with smiles.

"Cloud! I'm so glad to see you!" Roxas yelled first giving me a tackle hug. I chuckled and patted his hair as he clung to me with his legs wrapped around my waist. "Did you see Ventus at all?"

"No, I was hoping that you'd be with him, really." I said shaking my head. "Thank you Zack." I said to the raven who looked all kinds of out of place. He stared at me for a moment before nodding, I guess I made him feel a bit upset, whoops. I tried to pry Roxas off of my waist but apparently, his legs have gotten a hell of a lot stronger since he was a kid, it really hurt! "Roxas, please get off of me."

He climbed off and gave me a sheepish smile, "Sorry..."

"It's fine, but let's get back on track shall we?" I asked the three sophomores while reaching out for Zacks hand. He completely abandoned it, _Shit, I'm sorry!_ Oh how I wanted to yell at him once I slowly put my hand back to my side. "Anyways," I said with a sigh, "Ventus is still missing, Terra's missing. The other kids at the school are missing as well, since no one knows where Kairi, Namine, and Xion also could be. We're still missing Axel and Reno too when I think about it." I thought out loud trying to figure out just who we were missing. Riku, Sora, and Roxas all wield Key-blades, it's just the matter of getting them to be summoned that affects them in the future. - Wait! Is that what Vanitas was doing for Ventus and Terra?! I instantly facepalmed at my thoughts. The younger kids stared at me questionably. "I'm just trying to think of what to do. It's not that I'm at a loss, I'm just unsure right now, and it's pissing me off."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen another student walking around lately." Riku commented, it sounded like he was in deep thought as well. "I haven't seen Hayner, Pence, and Olette either. Kairi, Namine, and Xion... Where would they be? They'd be with Aqua, right? Then there leaves... Axel and Reno, we last saw them in their dorm, should we go check there?- Wait! Demyx, Zexion and Aerith!"

"Tifa!" I yelled just remembering I forgot about my 'best friend'. "We have so many people to find!" I added in. The three nodded at me in agreement. I looked over to my boyfriend with a bit of lost hope, "You're going to help, right Zack?"

"Yeah, but not for you." He said blankly, leaning off the wall that he must have been leaning on during the whole conversation.

"Zack.." I frowned at him, "Are we really going to do this right now?"

"No, but you're starting it up."

"You're doing this stupid shit again, I'm so fucking tired of it!"

"Then why put up with it?"

"W-what?" That comment put me a bit on edge, honestly I wasn't liking where this conversation is going.

"Can we just go? I don't feel like talking about this right now, really." He said walking away from me and up to Riku and Sora where were still down that hallway. "Lets go kiddies." He said waving a hand and walking off.

"Woah." Roxas said once he left, "What crawled up in his ass and died?"

I shrugged at him, unable to stop frowning, "Lets just not talk about it, okay?" Roxas nodded and followed me as we traveled to catch up with the other three.

It had to have taken us about forty minutes of travels with Zack and Riku literally destroying the Heartless and Unversed for us to reach the senior dorms. I instantly set off with Roxas in search of Axel and Reno's dorm rooms to find them. When we found the right door, I sent Roxas off to go find Demyx. A few knocks on the door, with no answer, I _broke_ through the door and stared at the two beds. The redheads were in their own little worlds, clearly not knowing what the hell was going on at the moment.

"AXEL, RENO!" I yelled as loud as I could, and since normally I don't yell _loud_, this was going to hurt for the next few hours.

The jumped and turned to the door and stared at me then back at the other, "What...?" Reno asked pulling out his headphone.

"The nerve of you idiots, get up. We have to find Ventus and Terra. Then everyone else. I sent Roxas out to look for Demyx, since he's never in his dorm room, he must be with Zexion. However, I still need your help, we need to find some of the other-" Axel shook his head and grunted at me.

"You're saying too much, mind getting to the point." _YoubitchI'mgoingtocutoffyourdick_. I frowned at him, "So... Is there a point or what?"

"Interrupt me one more fucking time Axel, I'm going to have your head in an ice chipper when I'm fucking done with you." I know this isn't normally how I act to things, but today just wasn't my day, and not only that Zack's angry with me because _he_ doesn't believe _me_, even if I never lie to him.

"Okay, relax yourself." Axel said sitting up from his bed, "Let me just like... Get my shoes or something, we can go." He said looking around for his shoes and tossing a pair to Reno. "Get your ass up bro, we're goin' travelin'."

"You can go, yo. I'm not doin' shit." Reno refused. _SohelpmeifIhavetomove_. Axel dragged his brother and the shoes and I moved out of the doorway back into the hall._ See? That wasn't so hard, stupid redheads._

"Good, now... Lets go look for Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua. Shall we?" I offered looking at the small group. Roxas still hadn't come back yet, I hope he's okay.

"Can we look for Roxas while we're out there?" Sora asked me. I nodded, mainly because well... He is my 'brother'. We all walked down the hall that I sent Roxas down earlier, I let the redheads take the lead while I walked behind the younger kids with Zack. Though honestly, I don't even know if I should be walking with him, but my mind instantly changed when I felt his hand cover mine, almost protectively.

"Cloud, explain one thing for me right now. You mentioned 'time frames' earlier, wanna bring that back up?" He asked me, gripping onto my hand. _Was he thinking all that time? _

I guess the others heard him too, because they glanced back when they heard him ask. "Uh.. Sure." I nodded to him, somehow I still didn't feel right looking at him again. "What I wanted to tell you earlier, really, had to do with a complete mess-up of time frames. How am I the one who knows this stuff? You might want to ask that at the end, I really don't know, but I've been living this since well.. A bit before I even came to this school. Anyways, this time frame that we're living in, is wrong, it's all wrong. Nothing's adding up to what I got in the book." I shook my head as they continued to stare at me._ I don't know how to explain this shit, now that I think about it!_ I frowned, probably more than I thought I could.

Zack wrapped his hand around my waist, "Explain how you learned it then. I guess that could be better, right?"

"Oh uh.. It had to have been when I was in Junior High, I didn't think much of it, but when Xemnas had accepted me into the school, he sent the original package with a book."

* * *

_Flashback_

_I looked at the box of mail I received from the Academy that I was apparently capable of going into before I even reach the right grade. I sighed as I picked up the big box and traveled up the steps towards my room, Roxas and Ventus staring at me like little fishes. Boy were they curious, I was too, honestly._

_"I'll tell you later." I told them as I opened the door and closed it behind me. I settled the box down on my bed and began to tear the tape holding it together. I opened up the box of 'wonders' and mumbled to myself as I picked up everything. "How will they even know if I grow in the next few years? I still have about two years let of Junior High..." A frown grew on my face, "Is my height and weight that predictable?"_

_Shaking my head, I pulled the rest of the school material out of the box then stared at a booklet that was placed at the bottom, it's length just as long and wide as the box was. "Wonder what this is...?" I asked myself picking it up. "'Confidential History: Only for the gifted'?" I read the title as curiosity began to scroll through it. "Huh..." I stopped when I saw Ventus' name somewhere near the front of the book._

_"'Connections between Sora'?" I read the title, "Who the hell is Sora...?" I shook my head and began to read the paragraph, "'The real path begins with Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. Three students in training to become Keyblade Masters. Though Ventus was training under me - Xehanort - just a bit before this, of course. These three have the most capabilities to become masters originally. Albeit, Terra is controlled just by mere darkness that costs him his place as the Keyblade Master. Such a shame. However, Aqua has shown true promise; she would be a pain for me later-on, but that should not matter right now. My main focus is on Ventus, the young boy that I successfully extracted the darkness out of. There, I created my vossel, Vanitas.-'" I looked around for another paragraph, now engulfed in curiosity to what "Xehanort" was talking about. Ventus after all is MY little brother, there's no way this could have happened, right?_

_I flipped the page, finding the next paragraph and beginning to read out loud, "- Regardless, Vanitas has shown promise. He is quite the listener and very obedient. Ventus on the other hand, quite stubborn and unsure about the uh... 'New' world. It seems though that he became good friends with Terra and Aqua, they practically treated him like they were his parents. It was quite interesting to see them step up a challenge, quite interesting indeed. Although, I have planned to stop that, early on. I have been assisted with men such as Braig, Even, Aeleus, and even Ienzo. Isa and Lea have yet to... Show their darkness. I am willing to create a group with them, only if my first plan to create Kingdom Hearts fails.'" I turned the page again, it looked like nothing but pictures, of stuff completely irrelevant maybe? There was one of a beach, then a small town. Though in one picture, there were actually irrelevant people there._

_I turned the page again, finding the next paragraph, "'These kids are my way. Through Ventus' journey, he has met quite the group of people. As my story continues with this young boy named Sora, and his apparent friend Riku. Those two were young, and they were visited both by Terra and Aqua. Terra deeming Riku a Keyblade master, and Aqua only protecting their light. Aqua hd also met with Mickey, or... King Mickey, was it? She was with Kairi and her grandmother. I noticed though, Aqua accidentally gave Kairi the ability to use the Keyblade. What a mess-up she was. As for Ventus, his heart had combined with Soras' own, enabling him the ability to use a Keyblade as well. They are quite the set of kids, a very interesting bunch.'" I looked at the last sentence again, "Now... What in the hell is going on?" I asked myself before turning the page._

_"'Vanitas and Ventus were supposed to fight, enabling the ability of the X-blade to be reformed. The most powerful Keyblade that I'm looking for. I am striving for this power, this and the power of Kingdom Hearts, who knows. I would be unstoppable. Yet, this all ended in failure. Everything failed, because I was working with nothing but failures. Here is where we began anew, Sora is now older, friends with Riku and Kairi. They are nothing but kids, but Riku was the easiest to sway. Now with Riku possessed by darkness, and Kairi who has gone missing, Sora set on his own adventure, summoning the Keyblade with powers that was given to him by Ventus.'"_

_Another page turn, "'Sora later finds Riku and battles him, with me calling myself Ansem, he also claimed for that name. I wonder if the darkness from Terra passed down to Riku, if so, that is very interesting. Regardless, Sora was sucked in by the darkness, creating Roxas. Roxas who was summoned in my self-made Organization 13, where he was the... 'special' member. The only wielder of the Keyblade, I made Vexen create a replica of Roxas, naming her Xion, from the name she was given by Vexen 'No i'. Everything would fall into place with two Keyblade wielders using their Keyblades to recreate Kingdom Hearts.I have a lot to work on for my next few years of work.'"_

_"Roxas and Xion battled, Xion merely being figments of memories from Sora about Kairi through Roxas, she dispersed. It is fine, she was not needed anymore. Roxas traded the Organization 13, he was sent to a replica Traverse Town, where he befriended brats. Of course through those 'hardships' Roxas disappeared, and Sora woke. He began to search for Kairi and Riku again, it was pitiful, though he was assisted by Mickey and his lackeys. I merely wanted to claim his abilities to recreate something as simple as Kingdom Hearts, however, I will leave my ideals there.'"_

_I looked at the rest of the book, there was literally nothing else there. Why was I out of all people to choose, the one that got THIS? "Cloud! Dinner!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen._

_"Okay!" I yelled back. I don't think I should say a single thing about this, hopefully I can just forget about it._

* * *

Flashback End

I shook my head explaining the whole thing to the group. "Just know I'm not explaining it again." I mumbled afterwards. My hand gripped onto Zacks as we stared at each other awkwardly for a moment in silence.

"Wow! I'M special?!" Sora yelled in joy, "That's so cool!"

"This seriously happened?" Riku asked, folding his arms across his chest, "It's a bit out there, but seeing as what's happening right now is really out there, I guess backstories would just add on. Even though I'm confused as hell, I think I'll go with it."

"Yeah, but I'm wondering why Xemnas- Er... Xehanort would send that to you?" Axel wondered out loud. I simply shrugged.

"This is really interesting now that I actually sit here and listen to it." Zack said as he continued to stare at me, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit and smile. "Sorry about earlier? I'm just really confused right now.

"No, it's fine." I shook my head and smiled.

Reno grunted, "So, this is the most Cloud's said since I met him, yo. Fuckin' weird hearin' him talk so long." He said, "Is this REALLY Cloud?! It's magical, yo." He leaned over trying to get a better look at me.

I chuckled awkwardly, "Yes, it's me, Reno." I assured him.

"I'm not doubt'n, but you gotta be up to Cloud par, yo." He said turning around and walking down the hall.

"Don't worry, Reno's... Always doubtful with things get strange." Zack told me while gripping my hand reassuringly. "C'mon, let's go find Roxas and the others, and maybe we can find some more stuff out."

"Now that I think about it..." Riku started as we began to walk, "Why would Seifer get involved with any of this? Or even possessing Zack out of all things?" He asked. "Or maybe... Could it be something like... Seifer being able to make Roxas summon his Keyblade, and Terra using his against Zack."

"So Roxas and Ventus shouldn't be here?" Zack asked as well.

"Maybe we can get some answers out of Vanitas and Xemnas, when we see them." I said frowning. I didn't like any of this at all, but we're heading out to find some kids throughout the school, and I doubt we have any of this scheduled out correctly. I wonder if everyone else is as scared as I am, if they are, they sure as hell aren't showing it.


End file.
